Simple Changes
by thesquiglet
Summary: Angela Callies lived in Sunnydale but now working in Baltimore PD - Homicide. Meanwhile over in NCIS a dead body has just turned up turning out to be an old friend of Angela's. Oz. Now she must join forces with NCIS to help solve his murder and somehow keep NCIS out of the dark of the 'big bad'. Will she succed? - With apperances from Angel Investigations. Unbeta'd.
1. Prologue - The Kid

**Hurrah! A new fic and this time it's a weird one. NCIS and BTVS with some appearnces from Angel Investigations! This has been in my head for agesss! So I decided I should finally get it uploaded during my lovely free weekend :). Sadly I don't how long or fast I'm going to be uploading this fic seeing as i'm in the final stages of the college year and exams/end of year show are kicking my backside but I'll try to updat as mucho I can. And on that note! Enjoy the new fic, and leave me a review or PM if you like it :D! Love to you all! Xx**

**Disclaimer: *Strokes imaginary cat* Soon, soon I will own the rights. Very soon but until then the rights go to Donalad. P. Bellisaro and Joss Whedon.**

"Buffy? Buffy? BUFFY?!" The girl in question turned her head around to face the girl who'd called her. "Angela? What's wrong?" Buffy tried to study her friend's face hoping for some emotion but as usual none came and even if she asked, she knew she'd get one of her stupid made up rules. "I…I wanted to check up on you before I went back to Baltimore, I'm a little worried how you guys will do without me here…you know to cover up all the violence" Buffy shook her head sadly, that was another problem her scatterbrain friend had, she wanted to be able to help all the time, but she just couldn't. "Angela, we'll be fine, that's what IWC is there for" Angela nodded. "Buffy? I've got a bad feeling about going back…and you know how much you should trust your gut" Buffy had now wanted her to just go home and screw her damn gut, it was a Saturday morning, she didn't have to be in school that day and all she wanted was a lie in. "Angela! Just go on back to Baltimore, please?!" Angela looked down at her shoes, looked at Buffy, nodded then walked out the room.

Giles and Dawn were building a new bookcase in the library when Angela entered. "Morning Callies" was the response she got from Buffy's sister every morning while Giles simply gave a "Ah, good morning Angela, I trust everything is ok?" Angela went over to check give a book back to Giles that she had borrowed for a while, sat down on the edge of the table and spoke

"Yeah, thanks for the book, helped a lot, hey Summers, so listen, I have to go back to Baltimore this afternoon and Buffy says she'll be fine on her own, truth is, I don't think she will be. She may act like she's this big thing without a care in the world who can defeat anything but deep down, she's just a scared little girl, keep an eye on her for me. I'll need you all to update me on things here by e-mail or phone or even if you send someone, just keep me with the updates. I know this is usually used for Marines or people in the forces but it still rings true" Giles nodded throughout her mini speeches, they were a rare occurrence and despite what anyone else thought were quite wise.

Spike chose that moment to enter having been shielded by the shadows of other people and the dark in general. "Where are you off to so quickly love? I thought you'd want to stay around good old Sunnydale a bit longer, see the extra sights of the graveyards" Spike jested but everyone knew deep down, somewhere very deep down, he did care for the blonde haired girl deeply, and was always saddened to see her leave. Angela knew this but like Spike kept up a shield, they knew how bad being in tune with your emotions was sometimes.

"Very funny Spike but no, I can only take some leave off at a time, I have to go back to Baltimore this afternoon, unlike you, I need to actually go do off and do things in the daytime, it's called a job?" Dawn laughed behind him along with Willow and Xander who had just come up. "Don't forget to call us when you get there Angie" Ever since she had met these two, they had grown to really love the bubbly girl and gave her the lovely nickname but only those two had been allowed to call her it. "What are you talking about guys, course I will! You better come up and visit properly this time" All three linked pinkies smiling then let go. "Okay, I need to get going before Eddie decides to chuck half the paperwork from our current case out the window and then tries to burn it, shows how much we love the paperwork, bye guys" They all waved at her as she walked towards the door then very quietly whispered "Semper Fi".

* * *

"Morning Callies" came from Joan her M.E, "Hey boss!" Came the happy squeaking voices from her team. Her forensics person came up on a skateboard, shook her hand and yelled "Morning girl, damn aren't you looking fine for a working girl? She laughed at his suggestion, winked then sat down at her desk addressing everyone. "Morning Joan, David, thank you for the comment but we can do without it thank you. Lucy, Belinda, Jen, Jeff and Eddie" All beamed brightly when their name was said and placed their paperwork on her desk. "So how was your holiday slash birthday?" Jen asked.

"You can take a guess at that one, Xander kept trying to hook me up with people and Willow babbled for most of it. Giles lent me a book for a bit, Dawn's still calling me by my surname, Buffy's still not a morning person and Spike is well…Spike. Anything I missed out?" She smirked before everyone laughed at the outburst. "Boss, do you also want the files on the Jackson cases?" Angela smiled at David, he was always the one to ask first about what needed to be done the quickest. "No David, Human Resources is handling it now" Jeff came up to her desk and picked up a photo of her and her friends from Sunnydale in the library one time. "Hey boss, when were you going to tell us about this new photo on your desk? I've never seen it before?" Angela looked up instantly before glancing at the photo and motioned for him to set it down. "That's about three years old now, I guess, it's got everyone in it from Tara to Anya. The old Scooby gang, all of them"

* * *

"Hey Ange" Edward Losk. Her second in command, the boy she happened to rely on a lot whenever needed a safe space to talk or gossip or just cry too, needless to say he was one of the many heartthrobs of the team and around the building but not with this girl, for many reasons. "Hey Eddie, what's up?" Edward threw his head back and laughed before replying.

"The sky, the sun and moon, take your pick?"

"Ohhh I think I'm going to go with the moon today"

"A very wise choice, sooo?"

"So what?"

"How's the gang over at Sunnydale?" Edward was the only one who properly knew about the real world of Sunnydale and its merits. He had been told to reveal nothing to the others so that they rested easy at night, least could be said for them. They had grown to be close friends when Edward had been attacked one night on a midnight stroll in a graveyard when Angela and her friends had rescued him. They didn't keep anything from each other. "They're themselves, I miss them a lot and I'm always scared I'll get the news that the 'big bad' has finally caught up on them, I don't want them to die at our age!" Edward tittered at her. "You're 18, you have been trained by Buffy, the last thing you need to worry about is dying in active duty at least by the you know who's of the universe"

* * *

"Boss I'm getting a call from someone called Agent DiNozzo claiming to be from an agency called NICS, should I accept the call?" David inquired with confusion fixed on his face as he tried to figure out what the name spelt out.

"Yeah, do, and when we talk, we can find out the name, can't we?" David nodded as he patched the call through. "Agent DiNozzo I take it, sounds Italian, just how I like my men"She added with a wink, the man on the other end was clearly about to respond with something worse when another voice came through and appeared at the screen.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you trying to make my agents unfocus?" Angela perked up at this.

"What can I say, I try my best. You called me I think you'll find. Baltimore PD, Homicide, Detective Angela Callies. How can I help you today agents?"

The man on the other end looked stunned but recovered quickly. "Agent Gibbs, I'm head of the MCRT" A boy with jet black hair and thin physique then appeared next to Angela.

"Oh sounds fancy, what's it stand for? Oh and by the way Dawn called asking if you'd called to say you landed safely" All looked at each other on either end.

"Major Crime Response Team, Agent? Who's Dawn, someone special?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Edward Lusk sir. You could say that. So why are you calling today?" Gibbs smirked this time.

"Dead body, looks he might be one of yours, better come on down"


	2. The Body and News

**Yayz, new chapter! It's a bit longer too. A thank you to both readers - Dead Walker Texas Ranger and SCREAMM - for favouritng and following this! Enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I had a dream that I owned them...that counts, sorta, right? No? Okay. I don't own anything but the plot.**

Angela, Edward, Jen, Jeff and David were all walking towards the crime scene where the NCIS team were. They were hailed over instantly. "Ah, you must be the kid I spoke to" Gibbs had met them next to the dead body, Angela had assigned them tasks to shadow the others before talking to the grey haired man in front of her. "Are you as smart as funny because I'm having a ball already. Gibbs, I am Detective Angela Callies, as you can tell, my team are spread out helping yours where needed. I am not a kid, I'm 18 but I do like cookies, ice cream, rom coms, sleepvers, girl chats and violent action films" Gibbs smiled at the spunk of this kid stood before him. He looked over her appearance, blonde hair, hazel eyes, an attitude but only a slight one, smart, possibly level headed. He already had a soft spot for her, as she said she was 18. "Now can we see this dead body?"

"Ah Jethro! I was wondering when you would pass my way. Who's this girl next to you?" Gibbs led with his hand to say she had the floor.

"Angela Callies, head of the Homicide well apart from our director, chief department. I could say the same for you but I think I can guess. M.E?" Ducky looked from Jethro to her.

"Hello my dear, yes I am the M.E, quite, I'm Ducky, now what would you like to know?"

Angela spoke before Gibbs could.

"Let's start with the plain obvious and work our way up hmm?" Edward and Jen came up at that point.

"He's had quite a severe trauma to the neck almost like he was bitten by something. He was also shot in the kneecaps twice and once direct into the chest. I'll know more when back at NCIS" Angela had been about to leave when he rolled him over. She gave a loud shriek and knelt down giving instructions. "Jen? Where's Jen? Ah there you are, contact his family, here's the number, David pull out details of where he was last seen, Jeff, look through his phone list afterwards, see if there's anyone we may recognise and Eddie? Guess what? Dawn's getting another call"

"My dear, I think those jobs are for us to do"

Ducky started to say but Angela stared him down.

"Not unless you know the guy and went to school with him for a while"

Ducky bowed his head. "I'm sorry" Angela shook her head.

"That's a rule I have, its number 3 on my list. Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness" DiNozzo who had heard this came running over.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you quote one of Gibb's rules?"

McGee also questioned her. "How do you know this guy properly anyway, I mean just going to school means nothing" Angela looked up while the rest of her team smiled knowing what she was about to say.

"That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out"

* * *

Back at NCIS, the only person that had stayed was Angela after she had ordered her team to go home and do their work over there seeing as they had decided to play rugby outside instead. Edward however had insisted he stay at a hotel in DC and help her with this case and patrol with her later.

"Listen Gibbs, can I just say for the record here, I'm not trying to stir up trouble and I just want to get this case over and done with so we can both go back to our own lives, I hate getting involved with other agencies, I always say to my team don't get involved with other agencies, just don't. They always try to outdo each other or be on the dark side" As soon she had finished the leader of the MCRT turned to her and nodded.

"This another one of your own rules?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, for many reasons though, it's 29 on my list actually, it's not really a biggie one"

"So what's one of the big ones then?" Angela beamed at him. "That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out" She stepped out of the elevator and spotted Ziva.

"Ziva?! OH MY GOSH, ZIVA! Shalom We've all missed you so much lately! Willow wanted to ask you what your mobile number was, she doesn't have it apparently, Buffy says hi as well and wants to patrol with you again at some point, Xander says you still owe him for that pizza we all had one time, Dawn just wanted to ask you for help with some Maths homework although I don't think she needs it that much though. Giles wanted to inquire where that book of his about Mythology went, he needs it back to teach a class about something, I don't know what, you know how Giles is and Spike and Angel really want to meet you again, they said you were a lot of fun" She had been hugging the girl throughout her spiel as Ziva laughed each time.

All of Gibb's team apart from Ziva and Eddie in the corner looked on in awe even Abby couldn't talk that fast. "Shalom Angela, I recommend you take a breath first much, I can tell you have spent time around Willow, I'm glad they're all doing quite well and I shall hope to see or speak to them all soon, I shall get Willow's number from you later then. Tell Giles I have his book and will give it to him soon, you are quite right about Dawn and Xander can shove it"

Angela had sat down next to her at her desk. "I'll tell them you said that! Oh and Tim? Xander wants your help with setting a computer up a bit later, I told him you'd be okay to" McGee nodded smiling at her. He and Ziva much like Eddie had also been saved once or twice by the IWC but knew to not say anything. They both knew only too well knew of the consequences.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Hey Angela. It's Tuesday morning over here?"

"I know and I'm sorry but there's something you need to know, are you all?"

"At the library? Yeah"

"Great, put me on speakerphone will you?"

"Done, you're coming through loud and clear, what's up?"

"Guys, I was called out along with my team to Washington D.C about a body because they thought he was a cop down at Baltimore who I may have worked with and well…he wasn't"

"So? What does that mean?" Xander wanted to know.

"It means…it was someone we all knew as in the IWC"

"Angela can you hurry up about it, only I', -" Buffy started

"It was Oz you guys, Oz is dead but we think he might have been murdered"

Silence on the other end. Giles asked what they didn't want to.

"Is he…do you think he's been?"

"Murdered by vamps?, it's a strong possibility like always, same with the demon theory I have but then again he was also shot by something, one of the members of NCIS is looking closer into it"

"Thanks for telling us but keep an eye out anyway Callies"

"Yeah I will Dawn, you too. Listen I'll probably go on patrol with the people here that are in the know a bit later when we're off work, anything worth knowing now if something occurs?"

"Nope, nothing at all, Xan and I will come up and visit soon, when it's all died down I mean" Willow stated trying to decrease the tension

"I know Wills. Bye"

She put the phone down and rubbed her face with her hands before calling her friend, they had some serious work to do.


	3. The Letter And Doyle

**New chapter - huzzah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows...shame. All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

A week had gone by and they had been investigating non-stop about who had killed Oz, so far they had four suspects who could have done so with motivation and opportunity, the other six had gone free. Angela and Edward had been going back and forth to NCIS and their hotel where they gave all the information back into Baltimore. Another week went by and they had now narrowed it to three, the other having an alibi for being in a pub the same time when the murder had been committed.

Edward had muttered about three in the morning being a lovely time to strike. The third week had been torture, not only did the suspects refuse to give anything away but also having to sit and do unwanted paperwork for the others that they had let go and what step to take next. The fourth and fifth week had been the exact same. On the sixth, they'd had enough.

"Boss, why don't we just let good old Ziva here take the floor, show them some of her old Mossad techniques?" The boss had to admit that he wasn't far from doing so.

"What are you all doing here? It's after midnight"

"Your point Miss Callies?"

"Number 19 on my list, after midnight, if I still see you, go home!"

A tall man entered into their base speaking with an Irish accent. "I wouldn't do tha right now if I were you, You must be Miss Angela Callies, lovely to finally meet you, heard a lot about you. Doyle, I work with Angel and Cordelia for Angel Investigations, he's a PI now, helping out in L.A. Gave me a message and a half to give to you especially Cordy, really misses you and Angel actually sends some regards as well if you can believe it"

"I've heard of you from Angel, good to meet you too. Quite a ring to the name actually, the agency of yours, I mean. Haven't seen Cordy in ages, spose' I should really but L.A is a bit of a travel and I don't have a lot of free time, maybe when I get some time off, Angel sending me regards? It's like Spike telling me he loves me, spooky. Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Many reasons but here's one of the main ones. A letter to you from people, you know who they are, came directly from good old Angel, there's more to come so they say. You're not to reply to this one though but the next one instead, hearing about you from others in the know, I know you can handle yourself but I've still been told to warn you to be careful"

"The Powers have got to be messing with us again!" She said forgetting that there were other people still in the room with her and that only two NCIS members knew of the current predicament.

"Perhaps. I best be getting back, those two don't wait up for nothing, I'll come back in due time to pass on another message or summat but until then best wishes or something along those lines"

He hugged the girl for as long she would permit him too treasuring it, he knew she didn't like forms of affection that much, it was another one of her silly rules because getting too attached to something meant getting hurt and he knew alongside Angel that out of the Scoobies including Buffy she'd been hurt the most. He left at that point telling her to come visit them soon and blowing her a kiss goodbye which she caught and put on her cheek, from the forms of affections they shared they could have been called a couple but they knew that they were just best friends, very close best friends.. pretending to have only just met to keep NCIS members out of the loop from everything.

"Who's it from Callies?" Gibbs asked.

"An old friend who wants me to visit her soon as I'm free and to also go to an event with her even though I told her I'm wrapped up in this case, a bit off sending Doyle all the way out here for that although I did enjoy one of his very rare visits. I've been hoping a visit for a while now, I miss his presence a lot" She hoped to throw them off course which worked better than she thought it would. They didn't need to know, DiNozzo, Gibbs, Vance, Abby, Palmer and Ducky, they just didn't. She folded it and put it in her bag for later and would read it to Tim and Ziva when she got the chance too. They'd need to be in the know at all times.

* * *

Back at the hotel where Angela was staying, hopefully for the last night as Ziva had insisted if she was around and they would be patrolling together then they could have some of their own girl time which she had freely accepted. A knock on the door told her that Ziva and Tim were here to read the letter. "Hey, come on in, anyone follow you up here?"

"No, now Angela, why did you want us around here, surely you could have shown us this at NCIS?"

"Couldn't, sorry Tim, I don't want more people knowing about the 'big bad' and I doubt you two would either, you saw how Doyle acted but then again, you don't know Doyle. Umm, right the letter, aha! Here it is" She pulled out a silver covering and opened up the letter itself. She turned around to her waiting friends. "You have to promise that unless any of the team are in complete danger you tell them this" B

oth nodded and Ziva grabbed Angela's pinkies and locked them together. Tim smiled at this, he rarely saw his former Mossad friend show her girly side which came out a lot where his Baltimore friend was concerned and vice versa. It was good to know that they trusted him as well. "Okay, time to move on to business. Letter time"

_To my dearest friends – yes Angie, I know that you'll be showing Tim and Ziva and most likely Eddie this – I have come with some grave and unexpected news. Obviously as you should know by now, Oz is dead. Like you, we also think he was murdered by vamps but we're also inspecting to see if it is a demon. If Oz was caught and killed then you need to be on the lookout extra. I know NCIS is also investigating into this so if anyone suspicious comes up then you need to act on it. I need you all to be prepared. Be ready. Angel, Cordelia and Doyle are also helping alongside Sunnydale. I remember one of your top five rules Callies, let me quote one to you to all now. No.5 – Always be aware of your surroundings. Keep safe, keep each other safe and keep the people at NCIS strictly out of the know. Good luck, something tells me you're going to need it. _

_Gunn. _


	4. Yet Again

**New chapter - :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't these two shows because they are just too awesome by themselves. All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

"Callies, do you ever do work?" Gibbs had entered into the bullpen to find only Angela at Ziva's desk sorting out her files and also he noticed had McGee's as well to the other side. He looked at her facial features; she hadn't slept for the past three days at least and only had an apple in her hand each time he saw her, her hair was upended and she also sported red rimmed eyes, she'd been crying for at least a week or so non- stop. That Doyle character, he must have started this, entire… he made plans to hunt him down and demand an answer. He in the time that she'd been there so far, had developed fatherly feelings yet again for someone much like he had for Ziva. He also hadn't known that the two girls and McGee had all known each other as well or missed that worrisome look on both their faces when the 18 year old had said to come over and show them the letter later. Something wasn't right here. Hell he could feel it in his damn gut. A smile tried to form its way to her face but fell almost instantly.

"Sometimes, usually off hours, depends if there's anything that needs doing instantly. Why, don't you?"

"Usually"

"Oh snappy, a one word answer" Still Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought, she had some great comebacks. Ziva entered next. She had something off about her, more so than usual, McGee and DiNozzo then came into the bullpen, his younger agent of the two seemed to be checking his surroundings more than he needed too; he should call him out on it. "McGee? There something under your seat or around the room that needs to be checked every five minutes?"

"Er no, boss. Just received some unexpected news and, erm, Angela? Are you okay?" He almost ran to her as did Ziva. Tony tutted.

"Of course, everyone ignore the boy who gets something done"

Instead of getting a head smack from Ziva or a remark from McGee as usual, they looked on in fear.

"Angela, please tell Tim and I what is wrong. Please"

"Is the great mighty Ziva pleading?"

"SHUT UP TONY!"

Was heard throughout the whole room and now Gibbs had gotten off his seat.

"What is wrong you two, answers now" Angela got up slowly and went round to Gibbs.

"I, uh, just got some bad news but I'll be fine"

Gibbs noticed David and McGee look frightened once more. DiNozzo came back to the front.

"Oh, still not over old Ozzie down in the morgue?" Angela laughed mockingly. "You're funny, DiNozz – not. No, my grieving for Oz died last week, I didn't know him long but when I did, he was sweet, I know he'll still live on in memory. I found something out from another old friend" Gibbs had manoeuvred further towards the 18 year old.

"Anything you want to share with the rest of us Callies"

"Maybe not today, maybe not ever – at that precise moment her phone rang. Cordelia – Hey Cordy. Yeah, I heard. I don't know. What the hell happened? You and I both know that isn't true. Uhuh, sure. Who do you think I am? I'll tell who needs to know not who wants too. Cordy, I need to go; I'll speak to you later. Sure love to Angel and Doyle as always" She gently put the phone down.

"Well? Who was it? Angela?" McGee started to talk.

"Cordelia informing me that she heard the news from Angel yesterday and she's going to speak to the guys in Sunnydale now, it was about….about Gunn, he's dead, has been since Thursday"

Both Tim and Ziva gasped while DiNozzo and Gibbs looked confused. "And Gunn is?.."

"Was a very sweet boy but he's dead now. Used to help out Angel with his PI business, could help out anybody. He, I'm going to miss him a lot. Cordy says she and the rest of gang will help out with Gunn's murder and strict instructions from all of them and possibly from Buffy to stick to Oz's murder instead. You know why guys but you can't go searching for his killer either. That's also my job. No agent Gibbs, you may not have in" Gibbs's face replaced that kindness with one of pity as the girl talked.

"I am sorry Angie; please give my regards and sympathy to all of the Scoobies and IWC"

"Mine too Angela, tell them we won't meddle in anything they don't want us too"

"McGeek, why are you being more McGeeky than usual, you don't know who this person was do you?"

"I did Tony" Was all the answer he got.

"Callies, David, Ducky's now" Both grabbed their essentials and followed the boss into the lift; there was an awkward silence apart from the sniffling from Ziva even though she said it was just hay fever. Ducky was working alongside Jimmy Palmer who ran away almost instantly at the sight of Gibbs.

"Ah Jethro! Ziva and Angela what a delight to meet you again. I assume you would like some answers? Well then, here we are. Yes the bullet wound entered here into his left arm and lodged there, he also got a shot wound to the chest which another was meant for his heart I assume. And then I found this. A bite mark, very small but sharp, his blood seemed to drain instantly after he had been injured, the other fellow had been stabbed into his heart but there were no signs of any markings. This looks like a gang is out for someone or something. Maybe a result of gang violence, why are you taking notes Angela? I see no reason too"

"You could say I formed it out of habit, our school librarian used to tell us to write notes down just in case we might need to revert back to something in our learning, he's like our second parent. I added it to my list of rules. It's number 6 actually - Always take notes, the information might be useful, I listen to my elders, they tend to be the wisest of us all"


	5. Not That Simple

**New chapter - :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't these two shows because they are just too awesome by themselves. All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

"Callies, do you ever do work?" Gibbs had entered into the bullpen to find only Angela at Ziva's desk sorting out her files and also he noticed had McGee's as well to the other side. He looked at her facial features; she hadn't slept for the past three days at least and only had an apple in her hand each time he saw her, her hair was upended and she also sported red rimmed eyes, she'd been crying for at least a week or so non- stop. That Doyle character, he must have started this, entire… he made plans to hunt him down and demand an answer. He in the time that she'd been there so far, had developed fatherly feelings yet again for someone much like he had for Ziva. He also hadn't known that the two girls and McGee had all known each other as well or missed that worrisome look on both their faces when the 18 year old had said to come over and show them the letter later. Something wasn't right here. Hell he could feel it in his damn gut. A smile tried to form its way to her face but fell almost instantly.

"Sometimes, usually off hours, depends if there's anything that needs doing instantly. Why, don't you?"

"Usually"

"Oh snappy, a one word answer" Still Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought, she had some great comebacks. Ziva entered next. She had something off about her, more so than usual, McGee and DiNozzo then came into the bullpen, his younger agent of the two seemed to be checking his surroundings more than he needed too; he should call him out on it. "McGee? There something under your seat or around the room that needs to be checked every five minutes?"

"Er no, boss. Just received some unexpected news and, erm, Angela? Are you okay?" He almost ran to her as did Ziva. Tony tutted.

"Of course, everyone ignore the boy who gets something done"

Instead of getting a head smack from Ziva or a remark from McGee as usual, they looked on in fear.

"Angela, please tell Tim and I what is wrong. Please"

"Is the great mighty Ziva pleading?"

"SHUT UP TONY!"

Was heard throughout the whole room and now Gibbs had gotten off his seat.

"What is wrong you two, answers now" Angela got up slowly and went round to Gibbs.

"I, uh, just got some bad news but I'll be fine"

Gibbs noticed David and McGee look frightened once more. DiNozzo came back to the front.

"Oh, still not over old Ozzie down in the morgue?" Angela laughed mockingly. "You're funny, DiNozz – not. No, my grieving for Oz died last week, I didn't know him long but when I did, he was sweet, I know he'll still live on in memory. I found something out from another old friend" Gibbs had manoeuvred further towards the 18 year old.

"Anything you want to share with the rest of us Callies"

"Maybe not today, maybe not ever – at that precise moment her phone rang. Cordelia – Hey Cordy. Yeah, I heard. I don't know. What the hell happened? You and I both know that isn't true. Uhuh, sure. Who do you think I am? I'll tell who needs to know not who wants too. Cordy, I need to go; I'll speak to you later. Sure love to Angel and Doyle as always" She gently put the phone down.

"Well? Who was it? Angela?" McGee started to talk.

"Cordelia informing me that she heard the news from Angel yesterday and she's going to speak to the guys in Sunnydale now, it was about….about Gunn, he's dead, has been since Thursday"

Both Tim and Ziva gasped while DiNozzo and Gibbs looked confused. "And Gunn is?.."

"Was a very sweet boy but he's dead now. Used to help out Angel with his PI business, could help out anybody. He, I'm going to miss him a lot. Cordy says she and the rest of gang will help out with Gunn's murder and strict instructions from all of them and possibly from Buffy to stick to Oz's murder instead. You know why guys but you can't go searching for his killer either. That's also my job. No agent Gibbs, you may not have in" Gibbs's face replaced that kindness with one of pity as the girl talked.

"I am sorry Angie; please give my regards and sympathy to all of the Scoobies and IWC"

"Mine too Angela, tell them we won't meddle in anything they don't want us too"

"McGeek, why are you being more McGeeky than usual, you don't know who this person was do you?"

"I did Tony" Was all the answer he got.

"Callies, David, Ducky's now" Both grabbed their essentials and followed the boss into the lift; there was an awkward silence apart from the sniffling from Ziva even though she said it was just hay fever. Ducky was working alongside Jimmy Palmer who ran away almost instantly at the sight of Gibbs.

"Ah Jethro! Ziva and Angela what a delight to meet you again. I assume you would like some answers? Well then, here we are. Yes the bullet wound entered here into his left arm and lodged there, he also got a shot wound to the chest which another was meant for his heart I assume. And then I found this. A bite mark, very small but sharp, his blood seemed to drain instantly after he had been injured, the other fellow had been stabbed into his heart but there were no signs of any markings. This looks like a gang is out for someone or something. Maybe a result of gang violence, why are you taking notes Angela? I see no reason too"

"You could say I formed it out of habit, our school librarian used to tell us to write notes down just in case we might need to revert back to something in our learning, he's like our second parent. I added it to my list of rules. It's number 6 actually - Always take notes, the information might be useful, I listen to my elders, they tend to be the wisest of us all"


	6. Discussion

**One of the best lines i've ever heard come from NCIS - "Are we hacking McGee? Is this illegal? Don't tell me, I know it's illegal. I'm having fun" - Much like I am. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own personal gain...mostly cos it's fun.**

Ziva David and Timothy McGee were walking back from Angela and Eddie's hotel room both looking around extra carefully and not saying much to each other. Both had bad feelings in their guts and like their boss had always said trust your gut. As they looked up at each other and smiled, the two had a vague idea of what to say to the other members of the team if they asked. Neither wanted to speak and have their worst thoughts about anything to come out. Ever since their Baltimore friends/homicide detectives had come over to help solve their murder they now worried for them. They hoped they wouldn't run into any creatures of the night when they patrolled or went outside; it was like wherever they went, bad luck followed them.

"Ziva, stop please, just for a minute?" She obeyed as she waited for one of her partners to speak.

"We can't avoid this like we've been doing. Don't give me that look, you know as well as I do. We owe our lives to Angela, Eddie, the IWC and Angel Investigations and what are we here doing? Nothing, we haven't let ourselves be involved, not properly, we read the letter from Gunn, we listened to what Angel said to Angela but that's it. How are we going to help catch Oz and Gunn's killer if we're like this?" Ziva took her time to think about what had just been mentioned and he was right, no wonder DiNozzo thought he was a geek for everything.

"McGee? Do you think help with the encryption codes that were given?" He nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Do you think you could make up some lies whenever we visit them or have to go over to somewhere like Sunnydale or L.A? They're right you know, about keeping Tony and Gibbs out of it" It was then her turn to nod. They carried on walking back to base.

Eddie was clearing the hotel room place up from where all the notes and maps had been scattered. He had been right in thinking that they could trust the two NCIS agents and hoped that nothing would hurt them on their way back to base especially since they were walking. He also wondered at how his younger friend was handling this so well, so easily, he took a guess that all the sadness and tears were gone and now she just wanted plain old payback. She'd called it revenge when he'd said this taking it to mean the same thing.

Eddie was missing the rest of the homicide team back at Baltimore but couldn't voice it out loud for fear of her saying the same thing and then either calling them out or returning back home themselves leaving the case unfinished. After finishing the job he hooked up the cord to his laptop and started to e-mail the team instead which worked a lot better and got a response instantly. Eddie carried on with this until she came back into the room.

"Well, what were you doing, I do have eyes you know?"

"This and that, I was e-mailing people back home, they've been assigned to help with other cases while we're out but they're happy" The girl laughed at this which she hadn't done since they'd started with this which helped to cheer him up.

"And how is my 20 year old teammate handling this?"

"He is doing fine but wishes you'd go out more and he doesn't just mean to research at the library or at NCIS" He retorted. The boy thought about this for a minute or two thinking about where he got all this sass and witty retorts from. Her.

"Fine, look, I'm going out for a walk around the block and keep an eye out for any demonic beings, I may actually talk to some of them, they tend to mostly be the waitresses" She joked and then left leaving her partner to think some more. Whispering to himself trying to not let people hear him waved down at her.

"Did she just compare real demonic beings to actual people?"


	7. Lisa

**Update :) Thanks to Technoboots and S4va63 for faving and following this story :) **

**On a darker note - I have my MT - Musical Theatre - exams tomorrow so I may or may not have time to upload an extra part to the story either by tomorrow or during the weekend like I have been doing. What joy is stress ;). **

**Disclaimer: Let's see, shall we? Nope! All rights go to Donald P Bellisario and Joss Whedon.**

"Angela, where are we going again?" Eddie mumbled walking alongside his friend; it was around 9 and just getting dark. Angela laughed at him with his little endurance sometimes.

"I already told you. We're going to see someone who Angel thinks might be in on this and give us valuable information"

"Right but won't he investigate himself?"

"Bound to"

"Then why are we – "

"Angel wants us to question first. Then he goes in getting the rest which people don't say to cops"

"Right. Ziva or Tim meeting us there?"

"No. If they keep working on our case then there's little time for their case plus it might look suspicious if we keep taking them out. I'm certain they suspect something's up now anyways"

"Fine. I guess you're right"

"Course I'm right, I'm always right. Now hush about it before the bouncer lets us in"

The club they entered had pop music blasting through the speakers and you could smell the teenage hormones next to the adult ones alongside the sweat. At the very back there was a bar where most people were being served with fake ID's. Others were dancing with a partner on the floor. Both manoeuvred their way towards the bar and sat down waiting for the right barmaid to appear.

* * *

"What'd you want?"

"Are you Lisa Manning?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Baltimore PD, I'm Detective Callies, this is Detective Lusk, we're with the Homicide department and we'd like to talk to you about our latest case, do you have a moment?" She said as she flashed her police badge as a form of identification.

"Yeah I got a while. Just let me tell my boss and I'll be right with you, round the back"

Both nodded and went around to the very back hearing Lisa argue with her boss about her break until she got up to the part where she said police were conducting investigations where he suddenly went very quiet letting her go.

"Sorry about that, the guy always needs good reasons. What can I help you with detectives?"

"Did you know a man called Oz? He used to come here every once in a while" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I did. Came here to get away from his hometown once every month or so than two months ago he just stopped coming"

"Do you know why that was?" Eddie asked her again as Angela kept a lookout just in case something might happen unawares.

"No. He didn't leave a note or anything. Just left. He was sweet though, he protected me from the scum who work and party here. I just can't believe he didn't leave a note or anything for me"

"I'm sure he left a letter or something and you just haven't got it yet. Did Oz have any friends who you had a bad feeling about or acted oddly at all?"

"Not really but there was one guy, he acted all shifty whenever a name popped up. He'd try and change the subject almost instantly"

"What was the guy's name?"

"Issac Jeffries. I don't know where he lives or anything but he didn't feel human"

"He didn't what?"

"Sorry about him, he's new to all this"

"It's fine Miss Callies, really. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"A few weeks ago, Oz's body was found, we and NCIS think he was murdered but we don't know who by but we're working on it. Miss Manning, I'm going to give you my card, if you remember anything no matter how small please contact us. We promise to listen"

"Yes of course, anything to help. Who would do something like that?! I wish you luck with it, please call me when you figure it out, I'd like to have peace as well. Evening to you both"

She walked back into her work place leaving the agents to walk back to their apartment. Angela speed dialled Angel.

"Angel? We're done here, she's all yours" With that she hung up on him and continued to work with her partner in silence again until they entered the building and set up a conference video call with their team back home for ten minutes or so.

* * *

"Hey, what's up girl?"

"Hahaha, hi David, do me a favour and assemble everyone in front of the camera?"

"Course, anything for you sweet cheeks"

"David! Drop. It"

"Matter dropped. Everyone's here now"

"Good. I want background checks on someone called Lisa Manning and run her through Interpol, see what comes up, I want to find out what her bank or credit card usage is and if she's had contact with our dead guy in the last two months, I have a feeling she lied when she said she hadn't. Find out if she had any contact with Gunn or Angel Investigations as well. We need to know that what she's saying to us is legit. Got it? Good. I'll speak with you all later when you report your findings; sometime this week would be great. Bye guys, keep safe now"

She closed the call and grabbed the Pepsi Max from Eddie that he had been holding out for her and sat down next to her ready to listen or get textbooks out for research.

"So you think Lisa's only partially innocent? And what did she mean by she could smell he wasn't human?"

"Have you learnt nothing by being almost eaten alive? She was half demon, sometimes she goes out, sometimes she doesn't. Demons can be exceptional liars but her concern for Oz seemed genuine so yes, half-truths"

"What's that line in Babylon 5 which Marcus says?"

"Which one, he has many Eddie and I think you're getting off topic here, don't make me enforce Rule 34 "

"Sorry, it was him saying that half a truth is worse than a lie and I think that's what this is, right?"

"Well I don't normally say this because frankly it's so rare but you're right and you are definitely onto something here"

"Thanks, what an honour it is to have you say that"

"Just don't expect any more praise for the next year or so although I'll doubt it'll be needed"

"Aww thanks Ange"

"Not a compliment Lusk"

"Oh"

"I'm going to sleep, and you ought to do the same. NCIS in the morning remember. Goodnight"

"Night boss"

* * *

**Rule 34 explained later :)**


	8. Someone Who Knew

**A speedy update, I did okay with my MT exams and I thankfully didn't forget the moves or words so now it's all go for our End Of Year show this Thurs so again expect slower updates and I got so annyoed this afternoon, I work backstage with the costume rack and this person gives me his clothes to hang up and then leaves me be without any thank yous whatsoever. WHAT A RUDE MAN!...I adore this stress. Now I have gone on a tangent, enjoy the chappie :).**

**Discalimer: I own nothing except my anger for the rude people of the world. All rights go to Donald P Bellisaro and Joss Whedon.**

"Come on Callies! Embrace it!"

"If I wanted to embrace it DiNozzo, don't you think I'd have done so sooner?"

"She's got a point DiNozzo. Now can you actually be grownups and focus on the case you've been assigned?"

"Shutting up and getting on with the work now boss"

Paperwork had been heavy that day and Tony needed amusing, sadly Ziva had called in sick earlier and he had to admit Tim didn't look so good either which of course made it harder to tease and target him. So he had decided to set his sights on someone else, someone who he hadn't annoyed fully yet and this happened to be the police officer. He was getting used to both this girl and her second in command's presence, they had a sort of younger, carefree air about them only they knew dangers of the world and weren't naïve. Tony still hadn't managed to figure out what the phone call he'd listened in on a month ago was and with his boss's gaze trained on him, he'd have to figure it out soon.

A while into the evening McGee looked like he was about to drop completely out of his seat and another body came into view wearing a long black overcoat and grey t-shirt alongside Ziva. Gibbs looked annoyed as she marched up to everyone into the bullpen, as he watched McGee suddenly become aware and stiffened up like he was on edge. Gibbs moved his chair back and stood up about to stare this stranger down. Angela and Edward appeared in the distance but upon seeing the man stopped dead in her tracks, whispered to her partner who nodded and decided to walk behind her as she ran up to the man who caught her and swooped her round once before putting her down and looking at her, taking her in.

"Angela"

"Angel! Oh my God, Angel! It's really you? I had no idea you'd be coming over! When did you decide? Did you fly over? I have been working on this case for ages and I'm tired and angered of it, all I want is some sleep but I'm never going to get that noo, I wish I was nocturnal sometimes but then I also really love sunlight and the sun but only when it's mild and there's a nice breeze but that's coming off of topic and oh, I can't believe you're here! I really missed you! I can't really believe you're here! How long are you staying?"

Angel having looked around the room making sure nothing would appear seeing as chaos followed him wherever he went addressed her and the people he knew in the room properly also noticing two people who he didn't know and starting to feel uncomfortable with the room.

"Angela, I suggest you take a breath first of all. This morning, got another call from Lisa Manning, trust me; you should be glad you're not nocturnal, sun's good for you, only for a short while, a week at best, I'm sorry it's not longer, I'm glad Eddie accompanied you here though what with everything going on lately, you sure you're fine?"

"You know I can take care of myself. Of course, I understand, you're here on business. In which case, allow me to show you the NCIS team"

"I know two of you already. Tim, Ziva, it's good to see you both again, anything happen while I visited with you last time?"

"Hello Angel, we are fine and it is good to see you too. Nothing new except this case is driving me catty"

"Batty, Zeevah. Batty. Anthony DiNozzo, Angel?"

"Yeah and I presume you're Agent Gibbs? I'm sorry to come over but I need to talk to Tim, Ziva, Edward and the troubled young miss over here" He waltzed over to Ziva's desk and sat on the desk there as Tim rolled his chair over while Ziva shared a chair with Edward and Angela also perched on the other end of the desk.

"Excuse me but you are not allowed to take my agents from me just so you can get a kick out of thinking yourself above the law"

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, I should have showed my ID, I'm a PI, I work as the lead of Angel Investigations and a case came up 3 to 4 months ago concerning one of our own"

"Yeah? Who and why hotshot?"

"Oz and Gunn. Oz used to come visit us once or twice when he got time off from his job and Gunn worked with us, he was one of us, I asked my friends to help solve their cases and I got a couple of leads however none have surfaced with sufficient evidence to put them away for good, they got away with it and Lisa Manning didn't say anything to me that she didn't say to you"

"Excuse me, we're all covering the same case and you didn't think to tell me this was ultra-personal beforehand Callies? McGee, Ziva, What else don't I know?"

"A little and a lot"

"Doesn't help me David"

"Well then someone get me some answers!"

"I'll tell you what Agent Gibbs, show me a world where secrets are nothing and fear is just but a word then maybe I'll give you some answers then"


	9. Trapped

**Another chapter! I actually really like this one..most likely because good old Sunnydale people show up but i'm not saying who, ;). I'm on my holidays now, yay! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe someday...tehes. All rights go to Donald P Bellisario and Joss Whedon**

After Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee tried to try and track their liason but she stayed carefully hidden for a good 15 minutes down in the morgue talking to Gunn's body unaware now that they had all come down along with Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Eddie and Angel.

"I don't know what I'm even doing here anymore, everywhere is like a dead end to me. Even if we get a new lead then usually it's crushed because they were prom queen or whatever when they were younger. Maybe they alibied out. It's not fair to you or Oz we're taking this long, normally by now we'd be done and on our next case, why isn't this being the same routine! I get that you worked with Angel and Doyle and Cordy and we didn't speak regularly or see each as much as maybe we should have done but you were still my friend, you helped me through some strange times and you actually listened to me when I ranted and raved, you let me cry and didn't mention anything about it ever because you know I got to keep a record up and be the strong one. You were like my lovable cousin, the cousin no one got unless they really knew you. I'll help out Angel Investigations and IWC as much as I can while staying over at Baltimore, I owe that much to you.

I know there were times when you were really fed up with me because I moaned too much about the job or I needed your help with something which was so often, when you asked about my family and I didn't ever answer you, you never pushed on the subject again, I wish I could tell you now. When you asked me all those questions about my past and I replied by saying you'd have to wait giving me space and when I finally told you, you thanked me saying I could come to you for anything even if it was really late at night or freakishly early. You stood by me Gunn. Sometimes I just feel like I need a hug from you like I used too then I remember you're gone and no one else would come over to comfort me within the blink of an eye and that hurts. I feel trapped.

I am trapped. I've never4 felt more trapped in my life. You defended me, told me I should always have hope and faith. You never questioned me or my morals once. You let me be who I really wanted to be and for that I can never repay you. These are my last ever words to you to be buried in your soul forever, I wish I could have said them to you while you were living. It's too late now, I promise to catch this person and make him pay. I love you, forever until the end of time. Goodbye Gunn.


	10. Been There, Done That

**YAY! My end of year show went well and I got an award for outstanding commitment in performance and my friend got one as well! The year 2's have all gone as well which kinda made it all a bit sad especially when one of them made a film and note...my friends and I cried...but on a lighter note new chapter and i'm now officaly a L 3, YR 1!.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet...but i'm hatching an evil plan...so all rights at the mo go to Donald P Bellisario and Joss Whedon**

****DiNozzo's P.O.V

"Can we pleaseeee go outside and play?" I was trying to act like myself again and pretending not to notice Angela enter in the corner of her eye and sit down at her desk picking up her phone once more. She nodded over to Ziva and McGeek which had my gut crawl once more, Angel had gone back home almost instantly after hearing her spiel most likely to go and brood. Gibbs came around into the bullpen giving a quizzical look at me which is never good for me. His eyes gazed from my phone to me; I didn't want to really listen in though, not after what I heard last time. Gibbs clearly knew this and wanted to tear me a new one for not finding out about Angel and contacting him sooner questioning the male's motives. He moved in anyway as Angela contemplated whether or not to actually dial the number. It was shaping up to look like a busy day.

Normal P.O.V

"Kid, want to tell me what's playing on your mind? Or do you just want to stare at the phone some more?"

"Oh Gibbs, boss, I mean, I didn't mean to! I just kinda drifted off and was about to phone some old friends but I guess now I can't, you caught me"

"No I didn't. Something you want to tell the rest of the class?"

"No, no, just, I guess that I don't want to shatter their illusions of me being fine which I totally am"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me that underneath all this you got going on, Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually has feelings? Shocker"

"Funny thing about feelings, you can have plenty of them and not know what to do with them, they attack you all at once"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, I've been through war remember. I'm still a marine to everyone who I served with as well"

"I guess that's what happens when you go into war, you're assigned positions and you can either go down or up, there's never an in-between. There's never any luck or joy either half the time because winning's only half the battle"

"Yeah and what's the other then?"

"Surviving"

* * *

Gibbs was taken aback by this answer, he had expected either a longer answer or at least a witty retort which he could start head slapping her and her team-mate from that town of Baltimore if only to establish a daughter/son like relationship like him and Ziva and Abby or Tony and Tim. It would make things a little less icy between the two teams despite it being almost three months now. She carried on despite him not wanting her too a little afraid of the answer reminding him that she was a child in his eyes despite her being 18.

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Let's just say, been there, done that. It's not as fun as you or your team may think"

The team leader was about to ask why when the girl's phone rang taking in the fact she didn't jump but instead reached for it like it was a lifeline for some odd reason he hadn't figured out yet while also taking a deep breath as if she should be preparing for something bad. A small smile appeared on her face however and he was quick to notice how despite her quietness with her phone calls, she made her words firm and had yet to witness her loudness. He nodded to his younger agent to pick up the phone once more which he did in record timing;

"Hi Xander, are you all doing okay?"

"Hey Angie, we're fine but what about you? I can tell you're not doing great because you've been crying"

"Haven't"

"Have, don't lie to me Angie, you know I can always tell when you lie to me so can Wills"

"Just about Gunn but I think I was just too close to these cases for a while now since I've talked to them, I think I got some distance"

"Oh, that's good to know"

"So how come you rang me?"

"Oh, we just got searched through our records by guess who?"

"Oh no, I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say, NCIS?"

"Yep, by your main techno man, Timothy McGee and let me tell you, Wills is not happy, she's been shouting death threats at Giles and wanting to know about where he kept those demon spells as in the really big ones with stuff like how to turn someone inside out. Giles however is having a field day"

"That sounds like her and Giles. Can you ixnay on that subject though. I suspect someone is hacking into the conversation and I'm pretty sure it's not McGee despite him and Ziva knowing about the 'Big Bad' they both have jobs and if they're told to background check, they will do so"

"Yeah, I had that feeling too, I'll have someone look into it later, Angel came back into town yesterday"

"Deadboy arrived in Sunnydale again?"

"Oh yeah he did, broody and all sorts, like in that movie –"

"Xander. I don't have time for this"

"Sure about that? Angie, I think you and Eddie need to come back home"

"Uhuh, no way, you know how much I hate it down there"

"Angie, it might be healthier for you to come out here again and help out the Scooby gang or the IWC at least"

"I have this thing which people don't seem to understand, it's called a job and it pays well"

"You're just a kid"

"Despite what you think, so are you"

"Angie, please, we're really worried, me especially, we know what you happen to be like and act around this time of year and the fact that only us here in Sunnydale know within our social group. You can't keep pretending it never happened"

"I can and I will"

"Okay, I won't pressure but I will want to know the whole story soon, everything you haven't told us"

"When I feel like it not when you want it"

"Sure thing, I think we're making some progress here. Angie, on the other hand about the deep underbelly of the world, I better go, Buff is calling once more and Giles is giving me some Latin books to read"

"Ouch, Giles is really getting on your case"

"More's the pity, just like in that movie –"

"Xander! That's it, I'm breaking out Rule 34"

"Wow, haven't had that one enforced on me for at least a year or so and it wasn't really needed"

"Trust me it was. Now I need to go, I'm being given a look by Tony of all people to get paperwork done"

"Sure, you'll inform Tim and Ziva? Don't tell anyone about Deadboy though"

"Yeah, that'll be the last of our worries. Tell me if anything changes, love as always to everyone"

"You too Angie, keep yourself safe, we love you so much over here and miss you like crazy sometimes, we need our favourite cop to keep us grounded giving out rules like they're going out of fashion. Bye Angela Callies"

"Everyone needs a code to live by. Bye Alexander Harris"


	11. Ah McGeek! And Doyle?

**New chapter/update :)**

**Disclaimer: The future, it will be mine! All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

DiNozzo's P.O.V

I slipped out the back way hoping to avoid detection from Abby and Ziva. Naturally my orders to follow the mysterious Miss Angela Callies didn't come from the boss man but something I liked to call hide and go seek only it's a creepier version because someone you sort of hardly know is following you. All I'm saying is, I'd feel the same way if it was me. She kept looking over her shoulder, from her left to her right as if some evil undead creature was coming for her. The girl clearly needed some help. Being 18 and in the force really can drive you to insanity and I should know because I was friends with some of the people who didn't make it – the nut cases.

I kept following her until we got to a dark alleyway where she decided to stop bringing out her pen and notepad then her phone as she texted someone. I stood a bit off so I could be seen yet unseen, it helped it was a little foggy this morning as well. The person she had to be meeting turned the corner only to reveal that it was –

"McGeek? What the hell are you doing here?" –

Before I could go over and give the game away reporting to Gibbs that they were probably meeting up for dates and that they could possibly be in a relationship together another man appeared. Angela's face lit up instantly hugging the older person and both kissed on the cheek. Okay so the unknown man knew her. Cool. I manoeuvred a little closer towards the three standing together who were just making their way to sit on the front steps of a closed bar. Why were they meeting up anyway, surely this man had no significance to probie. I let my mind wander for a bit before I zoned back in so I could take information back to the boss man.

"Angela, it's good to see you're still alive and well. Angel's been having a bit of a bad time lately while Wesley phones up Giles to ask if he can borrow yet another book and Cordy's…well Cordy" The mystery man had a Irish accent which unless you were properly involved in talking to him, you wouldn't understand a lot.

"Doyle" - So that was the strange man's name and then it clicked, this person was the man who visited NCIS 3 months ago handing a letter to her. She carried on – "Wow, things have really gone haywire huh? Well, he as you know is back in the good old hellmouth trying to search for Buff or Wills most likely. I don't know why though. Oh before I forget, Ziva said she wishes she could come but Gibbs is on her back about paperwork and she says she is sorry but this here is another one in the fold. Special Agent Timothy McGee" They both shook hands and polite hello's. Then they got down to business, what they came here for. What I came here for.

"So listen Angie, Tim. There's been a bit of disturbance around the highly active areas of you knows what and there might be some around here if we aren't careful enough. No one else on the team knows right apart from Eddie and Ziva?"

"Yeah, just us two on NCIS and Angela's friend, hey, you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just a headache at the moment, Tim, what do you know about The Powers That Be?"

"The what?"

"Oh Doyle, I'm sorry, I didn't mention this for many reasons to any of the people in the know except the Scoobies. I guess I should have"

"Nah, you're fine love. The Powers have the right to change anything they wish Tim. They can control the fate of people around them and what effect someone can have on them. They happen to be quite a tricky bunch sometimes. If they say to get something done within a time limit, you do so.

The Powers That Be are also very sly with their decision makings, I'll have you know. Anyways, both of them detected some sort of disturbance around here along with a little bit in Baltimore for good measure, be careful and make sure you don't arise any spirits or nothing" Doyle had been about to speak once more when he grabbed his head and spun round once before dragging himself from Tim's coat to being on the floor.

* * *

Tim clearly scared flitted about a lot staring at Angela and how she had just sat down, pulled out her phone and started to play angry birds waiting it out until he came back around. Fat lot of help McGee is, I was just about to rise out of my position and give the man aid but he came back out of the strange trauma breathing heavily.

"Doyle? Doyle, what did you see?" Angela's face creased with worry but I was now majorly confused, what did he see? The man had just had what looked like a panic attack and she was questioning him about something before he recovered.

"Can I get a drink and some aspirin first princess?" – He called her princess? He may have said it before but never with that much conviction. –

"Yeah sure, Tim, there's some in my bag"

"Here you go Doyle so um why did Angela ask you to say what you saw?"

"Tim, remember how I just told you about The Powers?"

"Yeah"

"Well they decided I needed to atone for my crimes which I didn't mind by the way because everyone's got something to atone for so they gave me visions of people that were in danger, who needed help, well I say them to Angel or write them down and we go fight the bad guys and get those people out of danger"

"And you had one of those visions just now"

"Yes, it's as if I never just told you"

"Doyle, go easy on Tim, he's sort of new to the whole you being a demon thing"

"Doyle's a demon?"

"Oh, guess I didn't, oops. Okay so Doyle's half demon and this is his human form"

"Got it"

"Right so now we've got over that hurdle, what did you see?"

"Oh right, yeah. I saw two names, one Donald Mallard and one Anthony DiNozzo"

"What? Nothing else that may have escaped your attention?"

"Tim, I'm sorry but that's all I saw. The Powers just don't give me much leeway but I did get a place where something might happen"

"And?" Tim's voice rose an octave.

"Go easy, I have a raging headache going here which won't go for at least the rest of this evening. NCIS is obviously where you can find them at the moment but your case, this case is going to take you places"

"Like where exactly?"

"Hold your horses there Timothy. I haven't got down to the being really dramatic stage yet"

"Doyle, spare Tim's already frayed nerves" Angela started giggling while Doyle winked smiling at her as Tim glanced between the two of them trying to figure out what exactly their friendship meant.

"Right, sorry man. So your main man Gibbs is fishing right? Well, there are two places which his evidence will take him and one is our base up in L.A and the other in…."

"Don't you say it, please don't, I know exactly what you're about to say and I don't want you too"

"Angela. Sunnydale"

"Crap"


	12. Another Phone Call

**Quick chapter/update :)**

**Disclaimer: Should really know this by now but alas! - (Poor Yorrick, I knew him Horartio, I think that's right anyway?) Couldn't be helped, sorry. - Anyways all of the rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

**Normal P.O.V**

Angela shocked McGee by swearing seeing as she in the time they'd known each other she never had or maybe she'd never said it in his presence, either way he didn't care just so long as she stopped. Doyle smirked but then his facial features fell almost instantly, he knew all too well about how her past shaped up and no one else had apart from Gunn.

They parted their separate ways as Tony ran back so they didn't see him following them before. Now he'd have to research all about Sunnydale and Angel Investigations which meant a ton of paperwork, he couldn't wait. Doyle once again vanished after Angela and McGee thanked him for his help and to see him when they got to L.A.

Arriving in the bullpen again, Angela ran to Ziva informing her in quick babble about what had just happened which no one could follow along except for her. Gibbs walked up to Tonty clicking his fingers for him to come over to the window to where he had been standing. He chucked back his swivel chair and fast paced up to him while McGee watched on suspiciously deciding to trail expertly behind them thanking his lucky stars he'd learned about stealth from Angela and Ziva.

"Boss"

"DiNozzo"

"Kid met Doyle again, brought McGee with her and apparently he's half demon according to her mind implying that maybe she's gone crazy with all this happening to her"

"And?"

"Doyle had a vision claiming he saw two names, mine and Ducky's, no reason as to why, said where to find us at the moment and then that our findings would take us to L.A and Sunnydale"

"Research Sunnydale and get the others on to research Angel's PI business, better yet get Detective Callies to give us her information, she lived there, right?"

"Yeah boss but I kinda got a feeling she doesn't like the area"

"Yeah?"

"She swore"

"That all?"

"Something In her past happened there, Doyle clearly seems to know and so did Gunn, it's something bad as well, she's never said anything about it though"

"You're an agent right DiNozzo? Investigate"

"On it boss"

Gibbs went back to see how the others were doing and sat down at his usual desk looking over his shoulders to see how his liaisons were coping as well. Gibbs focused yet again on the 18 year old who looked about she was about to have another inner struggle again. He rolled his eyes and sighed thinking of how Kelly might have looked when she was her age but then the thought went just as quickly. He debated whether or not but settled with a glare to Tony to once more listen in but he shook his head twice afraid of what he might hear this time but the team leader remained firm making his glare worse which made his senior agent avoid his gaze and pick up the phone in an instant. Angela dialled the number and waited for an answer.

* * *

"Hello?" A perky voice picked up while Angela giggled a little.

"Hi Wills, how's it going?"

"Okay but I think Giles is kinda going for Xander, he's found some really, really old Latin books for him to translate never mind the demon ones"

"I'm sort of sorry to hear that but he still owed me for his plane fare when he needed up buying a present for Cordy"

"I get that"

"So apart from Xander's last stands, how's the rest of the IWC?"

"We're good, apart from the fact there's been more…well..activities going on lately, we're not sure how or why though"

"I sadly don't have any idea there Wills, sorry"

"It's fine so why are you calling?"

"I need to talk to everyone again"

"Oh right, why?"

"Official business"

"Got it, I'll get everyone assembled in the library, do you want me to call you back, it could take a little while"

"No, stay on the line"

"Got it"

A noise of feet walking away from the phone was heard then voices then a scarping of chairs until silence ensued and Willow was back on the line.

"Everyone's here, speaker phone?"

"Yep"

"Done, who do you want to be the main speaker for this end?"

"Umm, I suppose for now Giles. It's pretty important you're all kept in the loop and seeing as you're our 'official guide' "

"Right then, of course" Giles's voice came online and made most of the people in the group finally relax as he took his own seat with a book in his hand with his glasses in his hands.

"Hey Giles, good to hear you join us"

"Yes Angela now what is it, you have sadly caught us in our school lunch break"

"Short and snappy it is then"

"Sooner than later as well?"

"Visited by Doyle, he had a vision; Tony and Ducky were mentioned in it so they could be in major trouble. NCIS mentioned and we could be en route to you but going to Angel Investigations first. That's pretty much it"

"Okay Angela, we'll get people on it, we'll have Tim and Ziva patrol the areas with us as of if and when you get here"

"Thanks Giles, I need to go"

"Of course Angela, take care"

"Of course, you too"

* * *

Putting the phone gently she leaned back on her chair swirling round once taking in the comfort and quietness of the bullpen at the moment besides form the clacking keys and gazes from their team leader taking in the familiarity as well knowing it wouldn't be like this for much longer. She laughed every time Tony cracked a joke, smiled whenever Ziva made a mistake with her English, compared technical computers with Tim and Abby, visited Ducky and Palmer as if to make sure they were still there. The good atmosphere however began to decrease as Eddie ran up to Angela with a note from Giles claiming that they were ready for them to which she sighed.

Gibbs finally got the research he needed to figure out where Gunn started out…..in L.A. He told each of his agents to go home and pack before grabbing their main gear ready to go and visit. He said nothing to the two Baltimore people though and was about to walk straight past them when Eddie spoke up.

"Hey, do you know who you should also take with you? Us two right here, why? We know people there if you remember and let's face it; you're going to need two friendly ears. Wherever you happen to be going in that place we can guarantee you one thing, it isn't going to be pretty"

"That all detective Lusk?"

"Nope, just one more thing. We're not responsible for your injuries, what you learn and whether you come out of this alive"

Angela smirked as they all got into the lift after looking at the NCIS agent's faces, Eddie usually did like to a spiel or make it worse than maybe it could seem to be but then again it was pretty bad. Angela thought to herself as they exited out of the building.

_How am I meant to keep it all a secret when there are so many cracks and what with Angel?_

_What if they figure it out before we even get there?_

_If Ziva or Tim say something?_

_It is as I feared, this is not going to be easy to get away from but as my friends and I always say – _

_Give em hell._


	13. Angel Investgations, New Arrivals

**New Chapter**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Still poor so no...all rigths go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss ****Whedon.**

Walking through the airport was horrendous as everyone was going every which way trying to find their luggage or their children or their other relatives. Tony made a couple of jokes which Ziva had stuck her nose up at while McGee tried to get their map coordinates so that when they got to their car, they'd have some sort of way to knowing where they would be heading. Angela and Eddie were at the back playing charades, tic tac toe, hangman and singing nursery rhymes much to the annoyance of Gibbs and Ducky because despite their love of children and teenagers, one of them was 20 and they were detectives who were about to go about their jobs again. They didn't really see their upside seeing as it was their friends who had died. But still, have it their way.

Finally out of the rented car they all stretched out their legs and decided to walk up to the 'broody ones' place as Tony called it while everyone in their group flitted around them trying to help somehow. The two teams came across a huge library which had no welcoming sign and no one was exactly eager to enter it because of the edginess that surrounded it. Thankfully it was night time so Angel would be around properly and hopefully so would Cordelia so they could maybe get some information and Angel could go and help extra.

Hearing a small knock at the door, Cordelia being the only one awake for once got up to answer it. She had got up to the door wondering whether or not to wake up everybody else in the place they now called home. She thought not, at least not until she found out who it was. Cordelia rubbed her eyes trying to stay alert, looked through the peephole and then opened up the door ready for questions.

However that wasn't yet to come as they all just sat drinking coffee or tea with smiles, Cordelia got up once more to go and wake everyone in the building up telling them all of their 'fun' guests. Angel, Wesley, Doyle all woke ready for action.

As they descended back down the stairs, Doyle and Cordelia noticed the main girl enter back into the main study area from the kitchen sitting next to her second in command. Cordelia couldn't believe her eyes as she ran down the stairs in her blue with clouds on pyjamas which she forgot she had on at the moment having decided to change earlier after she answered the door but clearly not.

* * *

She stopped at the end of the stairs which made all of the NCIS agents turn around and stare. Angela then did the same as Cordelia walking right up to her sizing her up and how she looked, acted and spoke. After they'd done this - with the D.C team confused - they finally embraced each other tightly and started crying quietly, they hadn't been this close to each other since Angela had left for Baltimore the first ever time and they just kept missing each other. Angela personally was glad she'd gotten rid of some of that ego she used to hold as well.

"Hi, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, too many cases here and there"

"I feel you with that, the amount of people we get here is ridiculous, I mean seriously I need some sleep at least, I'm not Angel"

"Comes with the job I guess"

"You said it"

"So what are the creepy people here for?"

"Oh yeah, NCIS"

"What are, who? Angela, it's been 10 minutes and already you've lost me"

"Sorry Cordy"

Much while the team loved to see their almost friend happy they did have a case to solve and while they were doing their friend thing it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Callies"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"We're here to work?"

"Right, yes"

Angela regained herself and walked up to Eddie taking a backseat for a little while so NCIS could take the lead and explain what was happening. They didn't want to say anything until they had to. It was more their main case whether they thought so or not, NCIS had been called out first so they had naturally gotten priority thinking Oz maybe links to governments of the Navy which they still thought so but Eddie thought differently, he thought maybe it had to be Gunn seeing as he used to be what he could only call a thug. A nice thug but still.

* * *

NCIS tried to make sure that the Baltimore cops would be involved within their short explanation but somehow couldn't so all of them looked to the cops instead which made Eddie step up first.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, Cordelia and Wesley? I'm Detective Edward Lusk but please call me Eddie, I work with Angela here, second in command with the homicide department at Baltimore"

"Hey, it's good to meet you too Eddie"

"So Oz and Gunn, we've been trying to figure out where we're going wrong with this case and it appears to be the fact that they might have been giving away secrets from inside NCIS and telling other people like mob bosses maybe but we wanted some input to help us and seeing as you see knew the men best as one worked closely with you and the other you used to know in Sunnydale, please tell me to stop if any of this information is wrong or you have heard differently"

Angel had nodded when all of this information was said and his facial features never changed which sort of scared the agents as they didn't know how to react to the said man who was standing above them with a stare much like the boss's so they stayed quiet.

"Really, Oz and Gunn? Well, you'd have to go to Sunnydale and ask people there. I don't know, they never said anything if they did. Sorry you all but there's nothing really here, going there might help. We trusted both of them and I think you'd be pretty annoyed to not think the best of them seeing as they were sort of the best of them"

"We understand" Was all Angela and Eddie could say but the NCIS team just shook their head not knowing what he meant but soon they would find out and soon they wouldn't want to know ever again.


	14. Back To Baltimore

**Quick update! Italian explained down below in the AN. **

**Disclaimer: Ummm...all rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

Angela had decided to retreat from Angel's place seeing his next customer walking through the door already and if they weren't careful, NCIS would find out way earlier about the dark secrets of the world too quick for them. Grabbing her second, she made him go into a separate room to pretend to get cookies for everyone so he could phone her as a cover so they could all leave without getting hurt.

Eddie almost ran into the room himself anxious to get going seeing as he didn't do well with the unidentified people who were completely full demon, vampire or anything else of the sort. Pulling out his phone, he turned off his ID name much like his boss would have by now discreetly. He covered this by opening the cupboards and rustling while muttering so it did seem as if he did want food. He finally dialled his boss's number and waited for the response, keeping up the noises somehow but somehow just kept getting a busy tone for some odd reason.

Angela had been sat for five minutes or so now as Angel had already excused himself to go and talk to the new customer and within fifteen minutes both cops knew he would have to invite his new person in and neither wanted to stay for it like they maybe would have done before. The added pressure of being friends with some creatures of the night and then having to work with Navy cops who only two of them knew about this didn't really help them either. Ziva might now want to quiz the person at the entrance of the old library and try to get her colleague to join in unwillingly but sooner or later get into it as well and then everyone's cover would be blown.

Angela's phone finally rang loudly making Tony jump a little to which the navy boss just smirked once more which he tried to cover it up at the fact the liaison stared at her phone for a while like she'd been doing before which only made him wish DiNozzo had an ear to listen in.

"Callies. Oh you've got to be kidding me? Again? Okay, no, no I understand completely. I'll get right on it, no don't bother, it'll be a waste of petrol. Yes, I said I already would! No I don't think we should trouble them. NCIS is actually a very nice place I'll have you know. Okay, I get your point. I'll ride up to you, I'll take Eddie as well and them too if you must. See you in four days' time. Bye" She snapped her phone shut clearly pretending to be annoyed with the caller.

Gibbs saw the now fuming detective and questioned what on earth could change her mood that quickly, her second in command came out with cookies looking confused, and then he thought about it more like McGee would have, the guest at the door wasn't meant for their eyes and they wanted to get them out of there but something went wrong. Like the fake call had somehow turned into a real one.

"What was that about Angela?" Cordelia asked perkily trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the room. Angela rolled her eyes believing she could say it like that a million times and still not get tired of it, maybe that was why she was the best gossiper in Sunnydale and now most likely here in L.A.

"Chief Simmons"

"Ooo, as in your director? The one who neglected to tell you about your-" Wesley was about to speak out of turn and say something he'd regret so Cordelia had yet again jumped to the rescue.

"Wesley!"

"Oh right, yes, terribly sorry, a habit of mine I'm afraid"

Angela had now buried her face in her hands at her old mentor as he tried to explain what he had meant to Ziva trying to compliment her and ask her out to which Tony suddenly started trying to defend her by grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek to which she clearly didn't mind. McGee started to laugh at what was occurring in front of his eyes but focused again suddenly as Angel stretched one of his arms out as a gesture to come in.

"Hey, er Angela, what did er, your director, chief want?" He said mumbling.

"Oh, he wants me to go on back to Baltimore and research a different case and to leave this one to the experts. What he actually meant was hey guess what, you're too young and too attached and you shouldn't be in this duty anyway because I don't like you and your sarcastic manners"

"Sorry Angela. When do you have to leave?"

"Soon Tim, soon. Eddie's as usual shadowing me wherever I go but there's another thing"

"And that is?"

"For NCIS to come along as well because and I quote 'You can't go this along and I don't trust you'"

"Sorry again Angela but obviously boss has deciding vote"

Gibbs gave his head nod as a way of confirmation as Tony yelled 'ROAD TRIP' at the top of his lungs kissing Ziva once more on the cheek giving Wesley the eye to which he threw his hands up in surrender. They only just managed to slip out the back gate before the guest came in. Angela mouthed a thank you and see you soon to everyone in the rooms before blowing one more kiss to Doyle which he caught and placed on his cheek as he winked seeing her facial features crease up in mock offense as she closed the door.

* * *

McGee rang Abby and Ducky from the car to try and see if they'd had any more progress on Oz or Gunn but no such luck came. Travelling a few more miles was about to really get Ziva irritated if that Baltimore cop and his friend kept quoting those damn movies in her ear and yet her friend on the other side of her was busy doing crossword puzzles and writing on her notepad which held a small picture on it of her, another girl and two boys which was held up by a paperclip. Another letter had been peeking out of her notepad which hadn't been opened yet. With her pencil tucked behind her ear again, Angela decided to sleep for the rest of the journey as if she was preparing for something bad.

Entering back into Baltimore felt like sort of coming home again but in a different sort of way for both, it wasn't like going back to Sunnydale again, there were not many bad storms ahead and they wouldn't have to go on patrol or make their stakes over and over again each night. Tony had felt like he was coming home properly though having been in Baltimore serving as a proper cop taking in the sights new and old. The rest were now sleeping peacefully except for Gibbs who happened to be driving once more smiling a little at the sights.

Angela hopped out and got out of her pocket her I.D badge nudging her second to do the same. Eddie still half asleep rubbed his eyes grumbling about how he should have eaten beforehand and that there he never had time to himself anymore. Thankfully the man at the door waved them all in with a face that simply showed understanding. Getting into the lift was torture as no one had anything to say either, finally arriving at the designated section where Angela led the way first with Eddie in tow like usual with the others getting out slowly taking the working atmosphere in, voices with frayed sentences with short answers, the sound of refills of coffees being made came in all at once.

By now both officers had gone to their respected desks and both picked up the phone to start researching just like they would have done some people were now also recognising Tony and patting on him on the shoulders as they said hello's with welcome back. The others hung back getting a feel for the area before the boss snapped his fingers for the others to follow him to Angela's desk and talk but another man entered out the lift who can't have been more than twenty three on a skateboard straight past them making a bee line for the girl. They followed swift ready with some not no nice words.

"Damn girl! What did you do over there which made you get hotter?" Gibbs had just been about to tell the boy off for speaking to the girl like that and on the phone as well upon which she instead just laughed.

"Hola again David, can't say I've missed you"

"Hey, I need to ask you whether you actually have missed me or not first"

"Sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Sure, who are your new buddies?"

"They're called NCIS remember now do you mind?" David shrugged, hugged her then went back on his skateboard waving a peach sign behind him as he went about his daily rounds. Joan then ran up to them muttering underneath her breath and swearing in Italian.

"Non posso credere che queste persone, con le loro stupide, telefonate continue e loro non possono fare attiude. Perché? Perché ho ancora detto sì?"

Angela pushed her chair back and walked up to her friend who was currently in her 50's. Hearing her her exclaim in Italian put her on edge like usual, she never used it unless she was seriously mad and not wanting to share it with anybody, sadly though because of Giles and her old upbringing she had learnt most of the languages within the world so far bar a few. Tony as well was Italian and spoke it so understood this most, Ziva only knew the basics at this point but was fast working her way up. Tony ran over as well remembering Joan when he was still working there. One of his favourite working girls.

* * *

"Hey, hey Joan, what's wrong?" Angela spoke as Tony finally came up to his old M.E's side asking the same thing, Joan's eyes averted to this new person and hugged him not wanting to let go for a while. When she did, they both gave a pat on the shoulder each before turning back towards the worried 18 year old.

"Nothing is wrong but it is good to have you back detective"

"That's a lie and you know it. Who's got your nerves on edge today?"

"That twit of a man who I call my brother in law"

"Ah, what'd he do this time?"

"Sent me flowers which I'm allergic too, said he hopes mother will croak it soon and then decided to pull a cold call on me not once but four times this afternoon alone! How am I meant to work with that? You took your time coming over here again, solved the case already huh?"

Angela's eyes were about to glisten with tears when they heard Jeff coming through the doors on rollarskates on. Seeing this sight caused the whole department to laugh joking about the medical assistant was just like his friend – Jeff being only the same age as Eddie and Jen – and sometimes like his boss but only knowing little Italian.

* * *

"Hey Angela. ANGELA?! Angela! You will never guess what happened to me last night, I met this insane hot girl and her pal who I think your friend Willow might like and we totally hit it off – "

"It's good to see you too Jeff but might I suggest turning off the flashes on your skates, I don't really want to go blind in my early adult phase"

"Okay, done so listen, here's that girl's phone number, get Willow to call it. I'll see you round if you don't pop off like last time without warning"

"What can I say, I try" Jeff was soon yelled for by Joan yet again in Italian whilst he replied almost running to her not wanting to darken her mood any further. Belinda, Jen and Lucy also came up to join the fold joking about what sports they had been watching last night.

"All I'm saying is they could have just swerved left and they would have managed to get it into the goal"

"Jen, thought you didn't like sports?" A now concerned Eddie yelled across as the three girls stopped in their tracks before jumping and making a dog pile on the boy crushing him a little. Ending up with laughter, Angela knew she'd have to break it up sooner because it looked like Jeff and Joan were coming back up to join in however her phone rang again.

"Callies" was now all they heard not having any links to listen in, everyone on her team stood up to attention once they heard her say her surname and waited for her to put the phone down and assign tasks.

"Right, that was the girl who gave Eddie and I some information one day, she's called Lisa Manning and gave us a lead a while back called Issac Jeffries, said she didn't know where he lived or anything but Angel managed to track down his car with a person inside badly injured, paramedics are working on her and will give us a call if something happens"

"Hang on, Lisa gave you a call, she found the body?"

"No Jen, it's still a live person but she did find the car itself. She also said not many people approached him, gave off some kind of vibe"

"Is he attractive?" Lucy asked to which she got punched in the arm by Jeff playfully.

"According to her sort of but the vibe is very hard to push away" Angela muttered underneath her breath to which everyone heard anyway starting to snigger. Tony staying in the back had finally had enough of not doing anything went up towards them.

"Hey pretty ladies but here I thought you were supposed to be helping us catch this murderer by doing your jobs?"

"Well then Mr DiNozzo, maybe you could do it for us? You being an old cop after all, in this divison"

" What a low blow whatever your name is" Belinda stood rooted to the spot doing what could only be described as death glaring then walking back to her desk pulling out files and phoning people about Lisa's enquiry.

"Speak for yourselves but I need to get on with my job" Angela mumbled in the others directions before going back to her own work.

* * *

Way into the evening most of the Baltimore team had fallen asleep at their keyboards including Angela when Tony and Gibbs came back in with food and coffees. Neither having the heart to wake any up knowing they probably (if they were anything like them) hadn't got much sleep since their main case piled on top with the others had started.

"Boss, maybe we should come back later or tomorrow morning?"

"Or maybe we could research ourselves?"

Tony shook his head knowing that wasn't the way cops worked, despite being dedicated and knowing what to do, if you disturbed them by even making a soft sound they could wake up, point a gun at you and yell for the others which sent the whole cycle up again meaning they wouldn't get any sleep for a long time. Gibbs grunted a sign that showed understanding putting food and drinks on their desk really gently before walking out slowly.

"Where are you headed off too so sudden?"

"Thought you were asleep?"

"Got woken up"

"How about that?"

"When you've been trained by the best, you kind of know when not to slip up"

"That so?"

"Yeah, sadly these guys didn't have the same training but there we go"

"Tony here looked into your past, just that small bit and seems you've lived not just here but in Sunnydale"

"Didn't want to say, thought you'd want me off the case again"

"Yeah, well, you're not doing too badly"

"Tell that to my friends"

"So how long are we here for?"

"Until my main boss says we can leave"

"How long Callies"

"I don't know, a week, maybe more"

"Besides I'm having fun here"

With that he let her be, thinking about how she flinched when the town name was mentioned and she had avoided singing its praises. The DCI finally came down to relieve everyone from their duties and to give congratulations to them all on their bank robbery/homicide case. The team apart from Angela, Eddie, Jeff, Jen and Joan went home.

"Chief, I really think I better get back to that main case, the one we're sharing with that agency?"

"Sure, you just make sure you solve it and come back here pronto, the force is missing you and you too Tony"

"Yes sir" was the replies as the man went back inside his main office most likely to finish off writing mail and phone his wife and son to say goodnight.

Angela threw a pencil at Eddie who had tried to go back to sleep but woke up rubbing his head giving his friend a glare before grabbing his rucksack once more to exit the building.

"Oh if looks could kill, Eddie, as punishment, you're driving"

"Oh come on!"

"All the way to Sunnydale now, let's ride"

* * *

**Italian from earlier: Explanation; _I cannot believe these people, with their stupid, constant telephone calls and their no can do attiude. Why? Why did I even say yes?_**


	15. A Sealed Note

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my fav actors/character - Cory Monteith - done the same for my other fic - who sadly died on Saturday (13/07/13), prayers go out to his loved ones. Loved his last tweets though about the film he'd been watching. Ledgend. Here's to a talent gone too soon; R.I.P**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

"So what's Sunnydale like? I've only heard a little about it from my cousin but he hasn't really talked to me for a good three years or so" Tony asked.

"It's not actually a big deal, boss showed me around the area when we went here to visit her friends, they study at school still. I would tread a little carefully round them, her and this place in general though"

"Why's that Lusk?"

"They tend to be..very…edgy with each other, sometimes they run off on errands skipping school"

"Wow. Do we know why?" McGee asked pretending to be curious while Ziva sat sharpening her knife if something popped out unexpectedly.

"Nope, no one says anything, but they're quite nice people once you avoid those subjects and just talk to them normally, who's your cousin by the way Tony?"

"You'll know him when you see him!" That closed the rest of that conversation for the time being. While Eddie drive he watched each agent fall asleep one by one which made him feel more tired as well so he fought against his will to just carry on and pulled up somewhere else so they could all sleep in the car. None woke up until around 11 at night until someone knocked on the car door loudly with the agents producing their guns and the other two muttering for the blonde haired mad to go away. Which spooked them a little bit as they got the person right, he tapped again this time on the girl's window to which she bashed back hurting her hand and having to wake up.

* * *

"Had you been aware people were sleeping?"

"No actually love, thought hadn't even crossed my mind"

"Ugh, why are you here anyway?"

"Well that's not very civil now, is it?"

"I'm not feeling it"

"Shame"

"What can I do for you Spike?"

"You can start by introducing me to your new friends"

"Not happening"

"Harsh"

"Spike. I'm on my last nerve here, what can I help you with? Or do I have to direct you to Buffy?"

"I'm hurt that you'd think that. A letter arrived for you a while ago but you weren't here and don't worry sunshine no one's even looked at it"

"Yeah, yeah, Spike, don't you think it's time for you to fly?"

"But we've been having so much fun together"

"And it's been a pleasure like always, really"

"Why so cruel?"

"I'm glad you've given me the letter but the other people inside this car don't know you properly so go!"

"Or else? There's always one of those"

"You get a metaphorical stake to the chest"

Spike turned on his heels at that point knowing he'd been defeated but glad to get away from the grey haired man's gaze which seemed to show a lot of protection for her. As soon as they went back to sleep and the letter was neatly packed away from view he flew off before daylight could catch him.

* * *

"What's the letter say Callies?" Gibbs inquired determined to get to the truth that they had been hiding lately.

"For Baltimore eyes only"

"I served at Baltimore I'll have you remember"

"I meant, the ones who were still at Baltimore and who actually did work" Tony turned back around into his seat shrugging at his colleagues, she was clearly going to show Ziva and McGee later when she thought the other two weren't looking, he had to get a look at that letter. He always got what he wanted to know and the suspension was killing him. Maybe his cousin, his ever disappearing, reappearing cousin could shed some light on the matter.

"How long until Sunnydale boss?" Eddie asked as he made another right following the directions on the map in front of him held up by Tim.

"Soon"

"Brilliant"

"Sarcasm doesn't gain brownie points for you here Lusk"

"Fine, I'll wait it out"

McGee wondered at how each of their bosses held such power over everyone, was it their death glares or the fact they were some fountain of unique knowledge they didn't have yet, then after giving the last directions to which his friend yelled in thanks to him and sighed deeply thanking his lucky stars he hadn't needed the loo or anything throughout the whole trip there disgusting Ziva asked the question on most of their minds.

* * *

"Did you open the letter from Spike yet?"

"Not yet, I had a feeling he wouldn't want me to until a bit later today"

"Oh really?"

"If you can believe it, that's how you read Spike, he loves to manipulate and torture people adding some sarcasm and niceness somewhere. So when he tells you to do something in the next five minutes, he actually means the next day or in a year if he's in a rush"

"How long have you known this 'Spike' character Callies?"

"Not long agent Gibbs, maybe three years now?"

"Wouldn't count that as short either"

"Guess we're just too different people Gunny" The team looked over at the 18 year old wondering how she could possibly have known that seeing as they hadn't said anything to them about their boss. Gibbs clearly astonished as well wondering about the possibility of knowing his first wife and daughter. The higher clearance came to mind and that IWC group she belonged too.

Getting into their hotel they divided up who was going to sleep with who Ziva instantly sharing with Angela, Gibbs in his own and the other three to sleep together in the same room. The two girls and McGee fell asleep again instantly having been used to the strange climate and each had a stake next to them which Tony thought was a little odd knowing that vampires weren't exactly real thinking they'd gone one step further into crazy town. Slipping into the girls room he got out the envelope -which had now been ripped open - took it back to his room to analyse and then take it to Gibbs if he felt it needed that. He had expected maybe a crush or another friend pouring their hearts out to the girl which was half true but what he didn't expect was it to be from his cousin. His now lying cousin.

Not wanting to have him in trouble also, he kept the letter to himself highlighting key bits of information and wrote a note inside addressed to the girls asking why and how they knew his family.

He read the letter once more to himself his eyes playing tricks on him as he assured himself he wasn't afraid or worried;

_Angela, Eddie, Tim and Ziva_

_I'm sorry we only got your notice you'd be coming to Sunnydale a little later than intended but that's fine, we know you'll be here when you'll be here. Giles is on alert anyway. Hope you got some proper sleep, goodness knows how you will when you come out here. Spike should have given you this letter to you and you alone to share with the others; it's weird how we can trust him. Angel informed us yesterday how NCIS got on in L.A with everyone and it's not looking good for us, is it? Nevertheless I know we can all make it through and solve our friend's murders sooner rather than later. We've decided to tell the agents that Giles's runs a book club and has many fun things for us to investigate so hopefully that'll be one less thing for them to snoop around for. _

_From what I hear about the team investigator they're experts but that doesn't mean they won't be susceptible to finding out the Big Bad or that they can make sure they can take care of themselves. They can't Angie and you know that. I don't know if one of them has told you yet but I'm a family link to one of them, my cousin Tony DiNozzo and I can't have him on my back all the time worrying about me, you know how he got when my parents went haywire. If he sees this…it could drive him crazy trying to figure what's meant by all of this so please keep this strictly confident and make sure he's not around us for a lot of the time. I want to enjoy his company again like I have the last few times. I don't need him worrying about me; you all do that for me already including Giles somehow. We'll see you in Sunnydale. Best wishes to you and the rest Callies. _

_A knowing friend._


	16. Sunnydale

**So today I had transition day no.1 and it was great! The people are so sweet,, we have inside jokes depsite only knowing each other for just 7 or so hours,, 'insulting' each other, breaking out in song and the group is pretty close already and we're all having a really good time despite this annoying heat! (thunderstorm here please!) Some couldn't even mke it but will be on the course so i'm looking forward to seeing them next month/Sep. I also on Thurs travelled to see The News Quiz, was sooo good :). So tomorrow roll up already! **

**P.s; Sorry this chapter is a little late, for reasons see above, it'll be back to normal after Wedns perhaps!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Noooooo, but I like to pretend I do. All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon.**

The first thing Angela did was bring all of the agents to the school – under the false pretence that Oz might have left something here which could help further their case – to meet the Scoobies or the IWC as it was sometimes called so they could identify who they were and if they did some extra sneaking around to nip it in the bud. Neither party was ready for such a drastic change about how they went about their business or how they would lie if they got caught but were prepared to at least give it a go. The first thing Tony did was call his cousin asking him if he could come over later but he had school so decided to go along with the group to meet him there instead. He wasn't looking forward to hearing the yells of Angela or Ziva when they found the hidden notes inside the main letter.

"So Angela, this is the famous school?" Eddie asked his boss trying to zone her in a little more and be more, well human. His friend had been stressing quite a bit since the letter had been opened and read between the knowing parties not even noticing the hidden message inside it yet. Hearing as well that Tony had a cousin who had been lying to him for a while was a little strange to hear because no one lied to the guy unless they really had too.

"Yes this is the famous school, listen they're all in class at the moment so we need to go visit Giles first and wait for everyone" A quick march up the steps and a turn brought them into the librarian's place where it smelt of old books and that familiar sense of being somewhere you belonged. Angela looked around taking it all in again before approaching the man looking down at a book of something. Tony noted she looked like a very young unsure version of herself here like they had been transported into the past. Giles finally looked up at hearing murmurs of conversation thinking it was the kids back from class already but when his eyes settled on Angela he put the book down and took small strides over to the blonde.

"Ah Angela, we got your letter yesterday that'd you would be coming over here, this must be Edward again? Good to have you here and this must be the NCIS team?"

"Some of them Giles, these are the field agents"

"Right, well would you like to take a seat, lunch doesn't start for another 15 minutes I'm afraid"

"Sure, do you mind if I pick some books up to read? I'm a little behind on it"

"How? Surely you studied over at your work like usual?"

"Not really, cases have been kinda hefty lately. I'll get right on it now"

"Yes, I think you'd better, I'll let you roam, you know where I keep the books"

Angela nodded before almost running off to a private section to check out the Latin and demon books to see if that's what they were up against while the others stayed to talk to the mentor.

* * *

"So Rupert Giles? Care to tell me about something?"

"Like what exactly Special Agent Gibbs?"

"A student that went here?"

"You mean Oz? Yes, he was a rather different sort, as I recall he dated Willow for a while but then they broke up before she started to date Tara. He was a lovely person, used to be in a band as well. Shame about his death, needless to say Willow, in fact the whole group was devastated"

"So you knew him closely?"

"Agent Gibbs, he chose to take this club I set up which had very little students and he dated one of my other students for a while, how could I not know the boy?"

"We just have to check sir"

"Ah Buffy, there you are, we've been waiting for you. Are – " – Gibbs turned his head to find another 18 year old with blonde hair much like Callies with two folders in her hands walk in with a confident stride –

"Xander and Willow are on their way up. Who are they?" Tony stood up placing a hand on Ziva and Tim's shoulders.

"We are NCIS, I'm Tony DiNozzo, this is my boss Gibbs, team mates are McGee and David"

"Oh right, I see and sadly I don't care. Giles?"

"Right yes, there we go, this one is Baltimore cop Edward Lusk, you met him last time you were here. Angela, did you find what you find what you're looking for?"

All teams turned as Angela almost ran back up to the desk with many books and her folder which she had accidentally left before she went.

"Yes, I did and thanks for keeping my folder don't know what I'd do if it had gone missing! Buffy!"

Angela tackle hugged the girl after putting her books and folder down as Buffy laughed having actually missed her for a bit despite her rules and sometimes sharp tones.

"Hey, it's good to see you back, guess it's a planned visit?"

"Yeah, sorry, couldn't be helped sadly"

"Willow and Xander will be on the warpath if you don't look out"

"I think I can take it"

Just at that point Willow burst through the doors almost bringing Angela to the ground while Xander just waltzed in laughing, Tony took a deep breath in and let it out just as quick becoming more nervous as the others looked on in amazement wondering what could cause a sudden change in their otherwise fearsome second in command. Xander stopped in his tracks also knowing that it could never be the same with that look in his eyes, those ever watchful eyes.

* * *

"Xander, how are you little cous?"

"Tony, it's good to see you, I'm fine" The rest suddenly felt awkward at this greeting as it was a little stiff despite them having been described as close and Angela raised her eyebrows pretending to never have seen that note in mock offense that she had never been told this small piece of information but Gibbs beat her to it.

"When were you going to tell me this Tony?" He raised his hand to whack him on the head but lowered it instead waiting for his stupid excuse but none came.

"Not for a while boss, we haven't seen each other since I left Sunnydale myself, I must have been 16 at most. Don't know why you've stuck it out here"

"Same here, Giles, can we sort of get on with our lesson please, Willow and Angie have started to babble"

All of them looked over and seeing them speak at the rate of knots decided to agree with the boy and Tony much like he would do with his cousin tapped them both on the shoulder causing them to screech at him to which Xander and Buffy cracked up while Giles hid a smirk.

"Don't yell at me like that you two! Sorry, don't glare at me like that"

"If we may Angela and Willow, I think we'd like to begin now"

"Oh right, okay, Angie, do you have anything to need to say"

They had unknowingly gone and sat down in a circle at the table with Buffy and Giles facing them along with the NCIS team while Eddie stood by the door just in case he got a call. Books and papers were strewn also on the table and Buffy brought out her stake and knife sharpening it much like Ziva would which threw Gibbs and Tony off at this point as Buffy tossed a stake over to Angela which she caught deftly as she brought out her own knife from her boots.

"Sure, I'll start, so I think we should patrol together for the time that I'm here, Eddie as well and maybe we should include NCIS just in case they come across the gangs or sold PCP. I think we also need to keep more in contact with each other whether I'm in Baltimore or not, just in case something pops up unexpectedly. That's all I need to say"

"Got it, we've been busy working linking you to the main database of it all but Willow's been having a little trouble with the bugs that someone planted there" Buffy started to explain as Willow nodded her head furiously. They all broke off the main discussion and at Giles's request went and grabbed the books needed before their bell rung to which they rushed goodbyes to Angela and Eddie before running away.

Tony however grabbed his cousin while he started to write a note excusing him for being late.

* * *

"Hey, Xander, mind if we talk?"

"I actually have lessons"

"That's why I'm writing you this note"

"Right, I've got some time, I guess"

"In private perhaps?"

"Umm, maybe later then, Angela, Eddie and Giles can see you out but I need to get to class"

"Okay, Angela can arrange another meeting for us?"

"Fine, bye to your friends and you too Angie, see you later G"

Tony sighed as his cousin yelled for his friends to wait so he could catch up to them; Gibbs just placed a hand on his shoulder while Ziva and McGee gave comforting glances to him which kind of worried the man. Eddie had also wandered over towards their group fed up of Giles and Angela speaking in a language he didn't know.

"Hey Ed, thought you were talking to your boss?"

"I was but then she decided to switch on her different language barrier"

"Meaning" Tim butted in while Tony started to look about the room with his eyes trying to find out what made this place oh so special.

"Meaning she's talking to him in Arabic, Maltese or Latin"

"Wow"

"She knows quite a lot, says it was her….I mean this place taught her" Eddie cursed his fragmented sentence hoping they would gloss over it which everyone thankfully did except Tony and Gibbs who suddenly had half a mind to track all of those kids down and get them to sing or something to rid them of their odd walks and glances behind them every time they walked somewhere. Angela came running over laughing over something.

"You ready to go now? Tony, I can get Xander to come over to Buffy's along with Willow and Cordy, Angel's coming over as well so it's like an old get together almost. Anyways Ziva and Tim, you've been invited and you can come as well if you like Tony, Gibbs?"

"McGee and I would love to come!" Ziva hugged her as a way of thanks and McGee also shrugged and joined in, Tony had a small fight in his head once this had been announced but knew this was most likely the only way he could talk to his cousin for a while.

"I would like to come if you don't mind, just so I can see how Willow's properly grown up and to make sure Xander's not messing about"

"Great, bye Giles!" Giles waved at the once again perky girl as she exited talking to Ziva now in Hebrew about what was going to be happening at the sleepover so if she didn't want to partake in all the girly stuff, she wouldn't have to. She rang Buffy to let her know the numbers saying that even Gibbs and Eddie for once would make a small visit but wouldn't stay long and was invited out for patrol asking for Ziva and Tim as well.


	17. Patrol

***Comes out with hands on top of my head* Don't shoot! Sorry it's been a little while since the last chapter but I had no train of thought and the laptop played up etc but I'm back! I do like this one though :). Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own either of these fantastic shows, all rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon.**

Ziva, Tim, Eddie and Angela had slipped out carefully without gaining their friend and boss's attention putting on their jackets and hiding their stakes being careful not to accidentally stab themselves in the process. Buffy, Xander and Willow were there waiting for them already prepared themselves.

"Hey Angela, glad to see you came and brought the knowing team with you, okay so usual patrol everybody?" Each member nodded in turn as they shone flashlights this way and that until they found some fledglings hiding in the corner. Buffy yelled as Tim, Eddie and Ziva fought the five off as a team not used to or having the strength to fight on their own yet. The others had found some vampires who were at least a couple of years old and dodged, ducked and dodged again as they were taunted before getting so angry with them, they finally drove the stake into their heart. Hard.

Angela and Buffy had been keeping records each time they went out and were now tallying to see who had won this round as the others looked on oddly not noticing there had been another fledging appeared behind them creeping up on them slowly ready to strike out for one of the NCIS team thinking they weren't as strong as the others might be especially not having been to Sunnydale twice before. Thanks to Angela and Buffy's keen eye they saw him at the same time then looked to each other while Xander and Willow bumped shoulders biting their lips knowing what was coming, Eddie shut his eyes having been through it before only once. Angela had to help somehow and could only warn not help.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Ziva rolled to her side nodding as thanks towards them both striking the thing in the chest and had started to dust herself off feeling pretty proud she had defeated one of those creatures on her own. It wasn't over yet though because there just happened to be another one surfacing but now ignored the trained assassin seeing her as someone who killed at the first blow like the rest, only the full vampires would go for the others, the rest knew to stay away. Tim had been Ziva sit back down on the bench properly when it came up to him tapping one finger on his shoulder.

As he turned he was almost knocked out but avoided the punch just in time, he gripped his stake and wished he had more of Ziva's nerve to face them or at least a memory wipe to help him forget this tomorrow. By now he had accidentally by reaching for his stake first and not ducking once more caused himself to be at the heart of the blows given to him by the fledging , a punch to the chest sent him stumbling backwards as Ziva lifted him forward giving a small word of encouragement .

"Tim, don't let your guard down, hit him where his weak spot is!" Buffy yelled knowing Angela couldn't because she had been helping Ziva patch her gashed arm up from being flown in the air earlier and she couldn't lose Tim now, after all how could she explain it to Leroy Jethro Gibbs? He clearly when it came to matters like this was not the forgiving sort.

Tim took this note on board after having been bit on the leg as he reached for his stake which had gone from his grasp when he had been punched, he rolled over onto his front as the creature came at him with full force moving to the other side yet again so the thing hit the ground hard, hit him on the back then rolled him over to stake him properly in the chest destroying him for good.

Cheers and whoops rang out for their friends who had clearly thought despite what they usually battled had the feeling that this job was worse somehow.

* * *

"Thanks Buffy thought I was really out of shape there"

"It's okay, so we'll see you tomorrow for our sleepover?"

"Yeah, Tony wants to pry some information out of Xander and Gibbs will most likely question you about your entire life"

"Fun, better go, make sure they all get back safe"

"Will do Buffy, see you tomorrow"

Ziva had to give her partner extra leaning support for his leg and him for her other arm which she tried to shrug off as 'just fine' all the way back to their hotel saying with Eddie coming along as he had also booked a room there not wanting to invade anyone's personal space while Angela went back to her old home trying to write excuses for everyone's injuries for the others the next day.

As McGee and Ziva half got up instantly yelling 'OW' and showing how bad each bit of their injury hurt was to each other, they got up and ready to try to somehow hide the stakes, stained clothes and map routes spread out on the floor. Gibbs and Tony had entered to see them both bashing a part of a wardrobe, instantly screaming in pain and then give the wooden item the evils before McGee decided to mutter under his breath as quietly as he could so only Ziva could hear;

"This proves it for me, I really hate patrols"


	18. Lies

**New chapter - huzzah! Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays and many thanks to Celestial Showers who is soo lovely. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own this then would I be doing these thingy's? All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon.**

****2 Weeks Ago

Xander had spent most of the time before NCIS came constantly worrying about how they were going to keep the 'big bad' out of hindsight from them. Buffy had yelled at him twice to calm down, Giles had swarmed in giving books to try and distract him from it, Cordelia had rang him informing them about the visit and how they were really scary showing they wouldn't stop at anything which to be honest didn't really help like most of Cordelia's phone calls. He had only stopped once Willow had come to his rescue calmly telling him that if he kept this demeanour up she would make sure that she would break out her new witchcraft book and the first few spells would be on him.

Xander hadn't been looking forward to this for a different reason as to what the others thought, he had been hiding a pretty big secret for a while and now saw a reason to get it off his chest, they had been researching in Giles's house after having the phone call from Angela about her now being in Baltimore and would be there soon. After five or ten minutes where there had been a massive pause in speech before he spoke up.

"Giles, I'm sorry"

"For what exactly? You, at least to my knowledge haven't done anything wrong"

"I think I have, it's do with this case about Oz and Gunn"

"Good grief, do you know something we don't?"

"No about them personally but NCIS yes. I've been lying ever since Angela got that call; I have a cousin who works in NCIS with a man called Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's called Anthony DiNozzo and he's older than me but he used to work at Baltimore as a homicide cop, also helped in trafficking. I haven't seen or heard from in at least three years, I don't know why, guess with all this and our work we never found the time. I'm sorry Giles, I meant to say something but I thought it was best to keep him away from all this, we are actually pretty close. Willow, you've seen him once or twice, he actually used to live here before his job took over but he never knew anything about this or Jesse even, I never saw any point in telling him. I'd wish he had met Anya before she, well, you know. I'd wish I'd told you earlier"

"Xander, this is quite a revelation and almost tragic to hear. You are most certainly right though, if he didn't know anything about the night life here then he doesn't need to know now. However you are also right saying you should have told us when this case started, you know the dangers of getting family involved and them finding out. Looks like we'll just have to find out what he's made of and if he encounters anything we'll either have to tell the truth or lie somehow"

"Giles. There's something I also should have mentioned earlier, you don't lie to Tony. He finds out sooner or later and when he gets here, I'll bet anyone that he figures something's up just by looking at us"

"We can't promise anything Xander but –"

"I know you can't protect him or Buffy or anyone from the old IWC including our friends, the vampires but can't you at least give them fair warning somehow?"

"Xander"

That last sentence had been enough for him to back away from the subject and let them know how well his cousin was as a cop. Giles had then moved on to their new attack plan and Buffy's slaying duties to which Willow finally gave up trying to understand and went back to learning her new language. He had been glared at a small bit by Buffy and Willow had tapped him on the knuckles both a little displeased like anyone would be but then forgave him a day or so later knowing that was what they would have done in that situation. Alexander Harris was trapped.

* * *

Present Day

Now the whole team had arrived when they got in at Buffy's place and he had to keep taking in deep breaths a little worried something might slip accidentally. As they entered the noticed that everyone was already in their pyjamas laughing loudly while some music played lightly in the background. Buffy opened the door for them.

"Hey, glad you could all make it and to Gibbs and Tony here we know you have to get back around 11 so don't worry. You're in safe hands here. My mum's in the next room cooking which is why it's smells so great in here. Come on in"

They entered taking off their shoes in the hallway and entered into a different realm for them; they spotted Xander and Willow hugging over something, Eddie making wild gestures about her past relationships to Cordelia while she brushed it off one at a time. Angel had just been talking to Buffy who had now sat back down again continuing from where they'd left off and Angela finally walked up to them wearing a dark purple monster top and shorts which were a lighter purple with some white spots on them showing off her lean body which was a little built.

"Hi, I didn't think any of you were going to make it, it's almost 20:00! You'd have missed dinner. Movie and popcorn's at 21:00"

"Callies?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Why does your top say Keep Calm, I Only Eat Cool People?"

"Oh right, this was a birthday gift from David, he thought it would amuse me seeing as no one on our team is a 'cool, trendy' person"

"Ah, where do we sit?"

"Anywhere you want to"

Eventually they were all settled and ready to eat and by the time the movie had finished at 22:00, Tony and Gibbs decided not to stay the extra hour planning to get more work done and also trying to coax the others into going with them especially Ziva for Tony.

"I'd prefer to stay here for the time being, it is rare I see my friends from Sunnydale. I will catch up with you in the morning at 11. Have a safe journey back"

"Me too boss. We'll see you tomorrow now Willow, what was it you were saying about the cortex of the main frame?"

Both finally gave up trying knowing that both their minds were set on this and that they couldn't be forced out of it. Tony took his last opportunity to stay an extra ten minutes or so deciding to talk to Xander and figure out what had been going on. But of course his boss wouldn't let him if he didn't go about it in a certain manner, he was still annoyed with him for not telling him in the first place that his family were involved.

* * *

"Boss? I need to speak with Harris"

"That so?"

"About the case plus I need to know how he's doing, don't want any more surprises, plus it's a good way to get information about Callies and the others including how he knew Oz and or Gunn"

"Fine, you got ten minutes then we're leaving properly" He strided out of the room to say goodbye to everyone and give out more protocol for the other two to follow while they were there and when to come back. Tony heard the door shut and wondered back out into the main living room. Willow had been talking at her usual pace of knots and when his cousin finally stopped following yelled for her to calm down again where Ziva jumped on him from behind and Angel got on the other side trying to pull her off to where the others all joined in making it a sort of dog pile in the end with them all laughing breathlessly.

Tony quickly brought out his phone capturing a picture to show them later but also to show Gibbs and to tease Ziva and McGee later when they came back. He took about three pictures before putting his phone back in his pocket. He hid his side smile and walked towards them all still laughing somehow. He hated to break it up so badly but knew he had to. Just a shame his boss was so impatient.

* * *

"Hey, Xander, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh, yeah, of course"

"Family business"

"Oh. Right so you want to go into the kitchen or ?"

"Kitchen would be good"

Both made their way towards the next room after Xander had finally managed to detangle himself from the others. Tony stood up straight while Xander leaned on the countertop looking kind of worried now with that look of fear and sympathy to whatever he was hiding.

"Xander, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. What are you trying to hide here? Why would you hide whatever it is anyway?"

"Giles warned me about this. I'm not supposed to tell you about anything"

"We're talking about me here"

"Tony, I tried to let the others get you some leeway but they didn't. Having family know is sort of like having a death wish and a burden on you which you never wanted. Never mind that though but I don't want you to know, you're pretty much the only family member I can stand for more than three hours"

"That all kid? I'm just a family member? Do you know what you're doing here, lying to me?"

"Tony. This is for your own protection even if you don't want or know it"

"Listen, what's the deal with your friends here? Promise not to tell"

"I'm not going to, stop trying to trick me into doing so. You matter to me so I'm not jeopardising your safety!"

"I will find out"

"Like the letter you found and wrote a note in asking how we knew each other? Wanting to know what club Giles is running and why we're calling something the 'big bad'?"

"Xander, I only wanted to, hang on, how did you know that? The others don't"

"Maybe they do and don't want to hurt your feelings like you've just hurt their's"

"Xander, all I want to know is whether you're safe, I also grew a bit up here. PCP gangs are so common around here, I don't want you being sucked in to them"

"You clearly never knew Jesse then"

"What are you talking about now? Don't change the subject"

"Go to back to D.C, please! Staying here is not safe, take your team with you including your boss and solve this case further away at a long distance! Leave tomorrow and don't return"

"Why? Don't you want your friend's cases solved?"

"Like hell"

"Then we need to stay and continue our investigation"

"Maybe one of these days you won't look into other's property as well"

"Okay, you want to hear it, I'm sorry I was looking out for you and writing a note with all the why's, how's and what's"

"You're not. You just want to be the hero again, you want to be on a pedal-stool while Gibbs gives you his odd form of attention and rare praise. You stay away from Eddie and Angie, our friendship group and maybe your friends as well. Ziva and Tim are perfectly happy to know what we deal with and why not to share it so good luck getting anything out of them. Your boss is waiting for you outside, I suggest you go now"

"I'm still keeping an eye on you and the others that need it, I meant everything I've said. I don't want to see anyone hurt and I will find out before this case is finished"

"Now I remember why I can only stand you for three hours and never more"


	19. Rules 12 And 18

**New chapter - :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't these two shows because they are just too awesome by themselves. All rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon**

Xander came back from the kitchen looking flustered and his cousin looking angrier than before, he left with nods to everyone within the group. Ziva got up to speak with him.

"Tony, why is there what you would call daggers in your eyes?"

"Why would you want to know and hey you got an idiom right, feel proud of yourself"

"I am concerned, did Xander say anything?"

"Yeah, you lot keeping us outta the dark with whatever you're trying to scam past me here"

"Oh, I am sorry but I think Gibbs is waiting outside"

Tony left swiftly after his partner told him too seeing as she was giving a look that said she might kill, the next morning around 9, only Gibbs and Tony were awake and by half past decided to drop in once more on Buffy's, what they saw there was something very strange and not what they were used to;

Cordelia was sprawled next to Eddie who had one arm over her as a sort of protection; they saw no Angel so he must have left at some-point, Willow and Xander were sort of hugging which led to believe that they were together maybe? Then they saw someone in the middle of them linking with both arms which must have been Buffy. Angela was….just getting up from another corner near everyone but far enough to show how distant everyone was between them since their last visit. Tim and Ziva had clearly just gotten up and were in the kitchen having heard voices.

There they were talking to another man who was clearly from England and holding what appeared to be some strong tea discussing something with Ziva and Tim in what sounded like Latin. The man switched back to speaking English again, Tony and Gibbs stood in the doorway listening and watching.

"Well, I only hope we will not have to see you two again any time soon, handling Buffy and her friends is quite enough for me!"

"When Angela decided we should pack up and follow from L.A to here, we jumped at the chance to see you all again. You should have seen Ziva here, she kept bouncing in her seat, Giles, we're worried"

"About what?, I see no reason to be"

"Angela" Both quipped at the same time leaving Giles's face to fall and for the other NCIS agents to edge a little closer into the kitchen.

"Yes, I can understand a little but why?"

"She is only 18 and while she has seen the battlefield and cannot come back, we feel like she should, er how do you say, have extra support maybe from her family?"

"Forgive me Ziva, but I do not think Angela has had contact with her family for quite some time, there are some quite old wounds that still haven't healed, whenever something about them arises or about what happened with Mabel, Louis, Lily and Johnny she clams up a little, her demeanour changes"

"How do you know?"

"Tim, has she not quoted rule 12 or 18 to you yet?"

"No" Came from the both of them again, Giles finally noticed some extra breathing coming from the doorway deciding to finally say hello to the guests.

"Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, would you care to join us, I am only making sure my students are okay for when Joyce gives them breakfast, I felt I should also speak to my former friends. No harm done"

"No thank you, David, McGee, we need to get going"

"They are no trouble I assure you, won't you stay a little longer?"

"We need to get going and I would like my agents back now"

* * *

Giles finally played up to it and let the agents go, Angela approached them rubbing her sore head and another to her stomach signalling she was hungry. Entering into the kitchen she ignored all eyes on her and reached for the coffee pot sitting down next Tim resting her head on his shoulder in a sister like gesture. Tim wrapped his arm around her kissing her on the head. Gibbs and Tony were shocked wondering how the others took notice to this fact.

"Want to tell us something McGeek?"

"Good morning Tony"

"Callies, good to see you're up, we need you out on the field"

"Ugh, after 11 maybe but not right now, after breakfast"

Others filed in muttering good mornings and reaching for juice and hugging the three adults in the room then to Angela were they all sat down discussing merits of the movie and the jokes from yesterday. It was as if they forgot NCIS was in the room, like Ziva and Tim belonged to their group for now. Joyce had finally gotten up and gave them food asking if they had enjoyed their night and that they should do it more often. It was clear Buffy's mum loved every single one of them and that they enjoyed her motherly presence.

"Angela, when will we get to see the rest of your team again, I thoroughly loved the presents I got from them last time, tell them thank you from me. I do think you should get back in contact with your parents though"

"I will, thank you, they think exactly the same. No, not for now anyways, too many old wounds, I can only try"

They left the parents at that and went on to other things, NCIS started to get impatient with all the laughter and family jokes, Xander had just kept glaring daggers at his cousin clearly not having forgiven Tony yet for yesterday's conversation, Tony felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I need my agents back, we have a job to do and this is kinda preventing it"

"Yes of course agent Gibbs, I am very sorry, Angela, Eddie, Ziva and Tim thank you for coming over, we have missed your presence and hope this may not be the last visit. Good day to you all"

After some tearful goodbyes and promises of writing, phone calls and pictures they left. Before getting in the car, they stopped dead in their tracks.

* * *

"Callies, what's Rule 12?" Gibbs knew this was dangerous territory knowing how his own rules were.

"Rule 12? Not a complete biggie but it can get in the way…it's strangers usually have the most information"

All the others nodded in a way of agreement and then Rule 18 crept back up into McGee's mouth.

"Rule 18 is pay attention to body language and facial expressions. I find it helps sometimes, even with friends, now can we got to wherever we happen to be going?"

"Back to D.C, we need to process what we have so far"

"Right but if you mention any movies along the way that isn't relevant to anything being said, I will end you"

Tony saw the glint in her eyes nodding swiftly, as they drove off Tony mentioned a movie and all that could be hear d from afar were screams of pain.


	20. The Usual And The Hinky

**New chapter - :)**

**So if you got spammed by me, I am soo, sooo, so sorry, my chapters got all mucked up and had to redo all of them Needless to say it was tedious! Anyways I also have to apologise for the lateness of this, I've been having some busy days, I have my enrollment day coming up this Thursday as well and I also have just sat watching youtube people which did not help much...Hope the next one isn't as late!**

Everything had been going non-stop and Angela had, had barely enough time to breathe, soon as they got back into NCIS, she had dumped her gear next to McGee's desk and collapsed there also. Tony wondered when McGee came back he just let her be and grabbed a chair for himself instead putting her coffee to the side. Was there some sort of dating going on between them? He guessed not seeing as McGee would have told Gibbs if so much earlier. What were those two doing being all chummy with each other then?

Ziva had also fell asleep at her desk also having not gotten enough sleep, he thought about waking her up but saw the knife she had on her backing away slowly. Eddie had gone up with Gibbs into MTAC to give Vance a briefing on the situation and how far they thought they had come into solving the murders. Tony really didn't know how they were going to be prepared for that one. Coming down the steps he readied himself for anything his boss might say.

"DiNozzo, go home, it's late and the rest of you."; His voice trailed off as he glanced around the room. A phone suddenly rang out, McGee groggily got up ready to hate whoever was on the other end but when he answered it, he toned down instantly. Gibbs went over instantly pointing for DiNozzo to follow him.

"No just McGee will do, I can guess there's a reason for you calling me? I didn't mean anything by it Giles. Hang on, do you want me to get Angela to speak with you? No, Xander and Willow will though huh? So long as you're sure. Really, you mean that? I'll get Ziva to help and call you later. Thanks Giles. Bye"

He grinned at the phone as he put it down before noticing that there were a few other people standing around him. Gibbs held his coffee and put his worst glare into action while Tony stood a little further behind him ready to question him about everything.

"Care to explain to who you were on the phone too? And why?"

"Not really my jurisdiction boss"

"McGee. Tell me now"

"I was on the phone to Mr Rupert Giles as you remember him from Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, the one who seemed to praise Callies here and only got along with certain people"

"Yeah him and he just rang me up to do him a favour off the record"

"And since when do we accept off the record favours from people we have never had contact with?"

"Well, technically Ziva and I if you remember know him personally"

"And the favour he was asking you for was?"

"Can't really tell you that boss, I'd be told off real bad"

"By whom, McGee, what the hell is going on?" His boss finally gave in and decided to yell at the top of his voice waking up everyone in the bullpen. Ziva threw her knife against the wall expecting an attack narrowly missing another team member from the building below them who scarpered. Angela awoke reaching instantly for the coffee then forgetting where she was for a second blurted out some babble.

* * *

"Ugh Tim, if Giles calls, tell him to send some of his decent coffee over or that tea, either one will do. If Buffy or Angel or any one of the council show this week for whatever reason, they can jolly well go – "

"That'll be enough Agent Callies" Vance came down as Angela cursed herself for slipping up so easily. Gibbs had his 'we will be talking about this later look' and with everything going on already she was just about ready to give up hiding the damn supernatural. However the whole council would be after her if she did that, she hit her head on the table groaning once more.

"Callies, would you like to address me in the proper manner, I don't think hitting your head on the table is quite correct"

"Director Vance, what a surprise, never in a month of Sunday's did I expect to see you here!" She smiled as her sweet demeanour changed to a sarcastic one with a cheery fake over the top grin. Gibbs and DiNozzo did a small double take not having seen this attitude as big a magnitude as before. Vance nodded as a way of acknowledgement that he didn't much care for her either knowing that she brought destruction with her everywhere, sadly this liason idea had come from up top many months ago and she was close to it as well. If she was under his organisation then he would have backed her away from it before she had been even told someone was dead. She was here now though and here was where she'd have to stay.

"Agent Callies and Lusk, a pleasure to meet you at last, I do hope we don't run into each other much. Gibbs, any new leads?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know if we do"

"See to it that you do, good night to you all"

Angela hit her head on the table once more ignoring the odd stares sent her way.

"Um Angela? Care to explain what you meant by the council"

"Not ever telling DiNozzo, sorry to say. I'm going to have to phone Xander, aren't I?"

Eddie, Ziva and Tim all nodded before retreating to their desks, Tim to his chair waiting for Angela to find out if anyone had been killed so far after they had left. Always a strong possibility.

From behind them Ducky and Abby entered into the fray. Abby ran up to Gibbs hugging him and then scolding him for not telling her where he was going and when he would be back with Ducky being content with shaking his hand with a welcome back.

"Any news for me Duck?"

"A few, Abigail and I found out that both Oz and Gunn appeared to be drugged somehow but their bodies had somehow fought it off then we come to the marks on the neck, they appear to be bite marks at first but it is my conclusion that is just fingernails. Gunn had more scars then Oz did though so perhaps he thought maybe he could get away from his attacker quicker"

* * *

Angela addressed them both finally having heard enough of who they thought Gunn and Oz happened to be…they didn't know the half of it but how could she tell them that? That it was the case of battle wounds from fighting evil, for keeping their friends safe.

"Or maybe it was because he had to fight for his life often?"

"And how would you know?" Abby came to Ducky's defence quickly just as much she would had the question been directed at Gibbs.

"I knew both of the boys"

"Oh. Oh! I am so, so sorry"

"It's er, fine"

"No, no, no I totally hurt your feelings, I can see it"

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss them a lot. Thank God for Buffy, Angel and the council" She slipped up again and covered her hands over her mouth as Eddie kicked her giving her an odd look. She glared right back to where he shut up.

"O…okay, I need to get going, I'll call if I find anything"

"I best be getting back too Jethro"

Both left the bullpen before turning back to Angela who smiled hesitantly.

"The council is?" Gibbs started

"None of your business" Her voice turned firm which meant discussion over. Something hinky was happening. Then her face fell as she clearly remembered something of importance dialling a number like a support lifeline. Biting her fingernails, she waited for the call. Gibbs briefed everyone else on what would be happening next then whispered to Tony to pick up the phone yet again, he nodded getting straight to it. Relief filled her face when the voice she loved came through the speaker. She could have even burst into tears knowing that one of her best friends lived to fight another day.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Xander?"

"Angie! What's shaking pretty lady?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to let you know we're all back safely and er"

"Angie?"

"I'm really glad you're safe. All of you are safe right?"

"All of us made it back safely like usual, yes"

"Oh good, thank goodness for Buffy and her goddess moves"

"Don't let Willow hear you say that, she will never forgive you" A small bit of teasing finally entered into their conversation letting both callers relax a little more.

"Please, Will would always forgive me"

"What about that time you stole her Barbie?"

"Okay, apart from that but for the most part"

"Hahaha, has anything…..not of the good appeared lately?"

"Apart from Deadboy?"

"How many times is this now?"

"At least three, he keeps trying to check in on us, he feels really sorry for what he did, I suppose having Doyle and Cordy is a great help. For the most part anyway"

"That's coming off topic"

"Yeah, sorry, anyways we stopped the Harvest once more, how much fun was that to go through again and Giles is making me pay by translating these odd languages, I swear one of them is demon script which we haven't come across yet and all because I didn't tell him Tony was my cousin sooner. I do feel really bad; I just don't want Tony in trouble. What happened after Jesse turned was harrowing enough. I don't think I could do it again"

"It's fine Xander, Harvest time is always fun but at least you handled it like last time, I'm sure Giles will forgive you soon enough, he'll come around to your way of thinking soon, you couldn't help it. As for Jesse, all I can say is that at least you parted on good terms with the human side of him before he changed. I am sorry"

"Yeah, I know thanks. Oh I uh better go. You look after yourselves kay?"

"Yeah, we will, you too. Give the guys a hug from me. Bye Xander"

Tony put down the phone after an extra 5 minutes so it didn't look odd then shook his head trying to digest all the information. His boss was right. Something extremely hinky was going on here.


	21. Tony Figures It Out, Well Sorta

**AN: *Creeps out from behind brick wall* Hi, so don't shoot! But if you have any cookie flavoured guns then sure! I love cookies. So I've been away from this for a while, at least a good month or so but a lot of stuff has gotten in my way. I've restarted college in the next year up - go me! - meaning I have lots more to get done, lines to learn, assignments etc. Which sadly leaves little time for my writing/uploading. *Frowny Face***

**The other is I just didn't have the drive to write. At all. I was on the wavelength of being very depressed but not really. I pretty much ate ice cream/cake and watched Youtubers - they actually really help sometimes - Ho hum. Thankfully being back at college with my friends and more doeses of fresh air have helped massess! Buut I've got this lovely chapter here for you! So I apologise for the long wait and hope it doesn't happen again soonish. Thanks everyone for sticking with this (and me) along with all the new followers/favourites :) *Internet cakes for all* Love to you all as always!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but all rights go to Donald P Bellisairo and Joss Whedon.**

20:30 hours. Tuesday.

At first I thought, well I didn't know what I thought but it was bad. I knew it was bad. Guess this is what happens to people like me. David – the idiot he so lives up to be – thought it would be wise to drag us halfway across the world – to Asia! – just because he was there. Oz and Gunn's killer. David, just because he was there for 5 – 10 consecutive minutes does not constitute the whole MCRT along with the Baltimore police officers coming all the way to Asia! I swear I will murder that boy when I get the chance.

The only reason he isn't dead yet is because he's useful somehow by actually doing his job sometimes.

I don't even know why I'm still hooked on this murder – find killer spree. Is it because they're my friends? Because I care too much? Maybe it's because I want to prove myself to Gibbs for whatever reason. Even I can tell NCIS is getting frustrated which if I can notice, it is never a good thing.

Maybe it's also because I view Gibbs as an uncle/father figure, an actual, stable support. I suspect I need that in my life, I did walk out on my own parents and other family. That chapter's totally closed now though. I think. I hope. And anyways they were always getting on my case. Never seemed to understand my dealing with the death of my friends. I wish they could have.

Maybe they would have stayed, maybe I would have also. They instead just let me walk away. Whose parents does that?! I was only 15 years old! I lost my closest friends, my childhood friends. Gone within the blink of an eye and how do they treat me? _"This is what you get. You deserve this by being friends with them"_

I spent too much time – I still spend too much time – thinking about this, replaying the scenes over and over in my head. The nightmares - even with Willow's magic charms – are still here. They're stuck, never leaving. I want them too. Why don't they leave? Tell me! **WHY DON'T THEY LEAVE?! **

* * *

Tony – per his bosses order's as usual – had been sneaking around Angela Callie's desk for the past two hours into the evening. He hadn't even known that she kept a sort of secret diary/journal thing. So now he did, his curiosity had overtaken him. Now of course, he wished it hadn't. He read up to half the diary before reading the entry before putting it down almost ready to cry. She'd already suffered. And for what?

What did he know now that he hadn't before? A lot of things. Her parents were not nice people. Her friends – even the ones that had passed on – remained close to her heart.

She had no family, no real blood family to take care of her or run to when she needed it most. He'd have to show Gibbs all this in the morning. The one page he tore out never to tell his boss?

That the supernatural existed.

And what the hell were Rules number 36, 7, 14 and 16?


End file.
